I, Feddie
by RougeBaron
Summary: FINISHED! Last Chapters uploaded! New Desides made their final thrust into the heart of Earth Federation, but Task Force Alpha caught up with them and waged an allout effort to thwart their plan...
1. Prologue, Synopsis, and Legal Stuffs

**Prologue, Synopsis, and Legal Stuffs**

_Gundam Sentinel_ is one of the best side stories of Gundam UC series, mostly because of its wild MS designs (Hajime Katoki), its level of realism (no teens, just older, mature soldiers), while still embracing the dark storyline and astronomical death toll that is Tomino's trademark. There are not many _Gundam Sentinel_ fanfics around the net, so I thought I started one. 

This story follows the inner conflict of Lt. Armus Gray, a loyal Federation pilot, leader of the _GraveWalker_ squadron, who wrongfully pledged his allegiance to X Divisional Fleet, the Federation's suppression fleet under Admiral Brian Aeno that instead defected to ally with the separatist group _New Desides_. As the battle raged on, Armus continued to weigh his action, and ultimately, took a drastic step that redeemed his dignity.

I tried to be faithful to the novel "_Gundam Sentinel: ALICE Confession_" that can be found at zeonic-corps website as much as I could. But some details might digress from the main storyline. Please don't flame me on this. Please don't send me something like "There's no such thing in the book!" or "Do your research before you make something like this!" Because I did, and if there are things that don't exist in the book, they're intentional. They are my imagination. Instead, you can comment anything on my writing. Feel free to drop me something like "You write like a kindergarten", if you do feel it's true, but I'll appreciate it if you tell me how I can improve. Critics are my _whips_ to run faster.

So I hope you enjoy this little story, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_Gundam Sentinel: ALICE Confession_ is a copyright of Takahashi Masaya and Model Graphix.  
Mobile suits except _MSZ-006FS_ are copyright of Hajime Katoki, Mika Akitaka, and Masahiko Asano.  
The _GraveWalker_ squadron and their _MSZ-006FS_ are copyright of me.  
All rights reserved.


	2. Chapter I: Space, Our Destiny

**Chapter I: Space, Our Destiny  
**

_  
EFF Training Facility,  
Mekong Delta, Vietnam,  
February 3, UC 0088  
_

_  
What's the difference of being a human than being anything else in the universe? Some biblical nerds said that we, human, do not evolve from animals, instead God made us from clay. Others believed that we are the only race that can think, that our brains have more divine function than to run our bodies. My high school friends joked that we were the only race that consummated for pleasure, rather than for eluding extinction.  
But for me, we are the only race that can, have the guts to, or have all it takes to destroy our own homes. To kill our own children. To drive ourselves closer to extinction by every generation. The Holy War, The Great War, The World War, The One Year War, and now The Gryps War. We are so advanced that we built these horrendous machines to conquer the universe, but instead, we consciously use them to destroy everything we worked so hard to achieve.  
Did God created us to be this mischievous? I don't know. Do we always think this way? I don't know. Do we take pleasure in war? I don't know. And what am I to question this root of humanity? I, Armus Gray, am only human. I destroy, therefore I am._

Lieutenant Armus Gray puffed a long breath before putting his focus back on the tactical display of his _GM II_. The 20-minute inactivity in the training center triggered his mind to think about his heritage as a Federation Officer, and a human being. Five minutes was all it took for his mind to wander off, flirting with philosophy, leaving him vulnerable in the battlefield. If, for once, his mock enemies fired a sucker punch, he would've been out of the field by now, and his team would've faced an embarrassing defeat. 

Armus smiled at that thought. Luckily, the enemy was still shy to attack. Armus, accompanied only by 3 out of 12 of the _GraveWalker_ squadron, took a mental note of the enemy's hesitation before quickly arranged his troops into ambush position.

"Red 2, Red 4, this is Red 1," Armus spoke in his comlink. "Go to the top of that hill on your left. Passive radar only. Open fire upon visual contact. Don't let them pass your position. You understand? The hill is yours, so don't let anybody take it from you!"

"Yes Sir!" Red 2 and Red 4 answered in unison.

"Red 3, follow me. Passive radar and maintain radio silence. Got it, Soldier?"

"Affirmative, Sir!"

"Good! Let's give them a nice welcome party! Move, Red Team, move!"

As Red 2 and Red 4, Armus whipped his _GM II_ to swing around the hill halfway to the front, right in the killing field of Red 2 and Red 4. Being in the summit, Red 2 and 4 quickly spotted him, and gave their thumbs-up using their _GM IIs_. Armus readied his rifle, then switched to active radar mode. He knew the consequences. Yes, he spotted the enemy, the Green Team, scattered into 2 separate teams on his left and right, trying to sandwich the Red Team in a nasty crossfire. And yes, his active radar gave away his position. The Green Team saw him, and quickly moved in on him for an easy kill.

Armus sighed in disappointment. His _GraveWalker_ squadron consisted of good materials, pilots that could slay five or six enemy mobile suits without breaking a sweat, but had no finesse in tactical battle whatsoever. In a free-for-all melee, Armus wouldn't doubt his squadron to emerge victors against any obstacles. But if the enemy had any knowledge of tactics, even the most rudimentary, the _GraveWalker_ would become extinct in a matter of minutes.

So Armus intended to make this mock combat session as memorable to his squadron as possible. He kicked his verniers, bringing his _GM II_ dashed forward, closer to his ambush team on the hill. Red 3 followed suit. The Green Team thought he would try to use the hill as his fortress, and naively leapt onto the sky to get a quick aim at Armus. But it happened to be the mortal sin for them.

Armus' ambush team quickly went to work. Their modified beam rifles hurled electromagnetic pulse that shut down 2 _GM IIs_ afloat, while they were busy doing the same thing to Armus. The red-white mobile suits staggered in air, then plummeted to the ground in loud crashes. Dust and pebbles clouded the air as the 50-ton mobile suits hit the ground, face flatted.

"Arrgh, dammit! It's an ambush!" one of the Green Team realized what was going on.

"There! Up on the hill!"

"Green 4, Green 5! Take'em down!"

Two _GM IIs_ jumped in the air to hit the ambush team. Armus quickly aimed at one and blasted his rifle. One _GM II_ lost power and spiraled down to Earth before crashing in a thick cloud of dust. Red 3 mimicked his action and take out the other _GM II_ with a calculated shot to the cockpit. As the electromagnetic pulse sucked the power out of the _GM II_, it jolted in the air, but the momentum brought it flying over the hill, then crashed on the other side of the hill, away from the combat.

"Good job, Red Team! Now fire at will!"

Firing their rifles, Red 2 and 4 roared their jets to attack the remaining Green Team. One of the Green Team quickly separated himself from the crowd and returned fire. Its marksmanship hit Red 4 squarely on the torso. Red 4 trembled before fell down, rolling on the slope of the hill until it rested at the foothill, immobilized.

Armus knew that shot. It was one of his sergeants, Sgt. Lynn Varr, the squadron's surgeon and one hell of a pilot. Her marksmanship on the battlefield was as sharp as her scalpel on the operation table. She posed the greatest threat to the rest of the Red Team, so Armus blasted his verniers to chase Lynn. The sergeant knew what was coming, and she fired her rifle three times. Armus kicked his MS to the right, missing Lynn's bursts by the inch, then returned fire. Lynn performed a half somersault in the air, then crouched and steadied her arm. As Armus ate the gap, Lynn fired a calculated shot at Armus' chest.

It was a marksmanship that would bring down most of Federation finest, but not Armus Gray. Knowing every little bit of his sergeant, he pushed his joystick down, hard, making his _GM II_ slide on the ground while Lynn's shot flew inches away from his head. Then he fired 3 times. Lynn leapt into the air, but Armus knew where she was going. He waited until Lynn ran out of juice, then fired his _coup de grace_. Lynn could no nothing but to acclaim Armus victory when her _GM II_ went limp, head to toe, and crashed to the ground.

Wasting no time, Armus jumped to the sky to get back to the rest of the Red Team. Green Team had been reduced to 2-man army, but surprisingly, only Red 2 still fighting. The other sergeant, Sgt. Jack Pielhau, finished off Red 3 not long after Armus went for Lynn, and now he was latching on to Red 2. Armus knew Jack was the finest melee-ist at his disposal, an ogre at his core. But that was as much as Jack would do. He saw, he came close, he killed. Although Jack was very good in close range, he was absolutely useless against long-ranged weapons. So Armus took a crouch, and shot Jack in the back, 300 yards away. Jack's _GM II_ quivered before took a steep dive, straight into the ground. The remaining Green Team _GM II_ was taken by surprise, and Red 2 took the momentary confusion to finish it off.

Armus leaned back on his seat, took several deep breaths, then shut down his MS. He opened the latch and climbed down, waiting for his squadron to fall in, while thinking the best words for the debriefing. He was a medium built man in his mid 20's, 6' 200 lbs that surprisingly didn't look that big, considering half of the _GraveWalker_ soldiers were well over 6'2", 220 lbs. Jack, for instance. His lumbering muscles of 6'3", 250 lbs were imminent when he opened up his latch. An accomplished martial artist, Jack always regarded shooting from the back as an act of cowardice.

"That was a cheap shot, Lieutenant!" Jack blurted. "I was fighting someone else ferrchrissake!"

"War is not a _kumite_, Sergeant!" Armus yelled back, using the language that Jack would understand. "What, do you expect the _Titans_ would wait until you finish, take a bow, then start from fresh again? In the battle, you can't complain to the referee if your enemy makes an illegal move!"

"No sir," Jack swallowed his breath.

"Now listen to me," Armus paused, seeing more of his squadron gathered up. "Green Team had 2-to-1 advantage in number, but they still lost! They lost because they waited until I gain my position! Be this a hard lesson for you. It's not he who has the bigger guns or the more troops that will win the war. It's he who knows how to use them. Now go get some rest, then meet me on the ready room at 1500 hours."

As the _GraveWalkers_ scrambled their respective mobile suits, technicians descended from the sky in helicopters, helping the pilots to jump-start their _GM II._ Armus observed the field one last time, then went back into the cockpit and paced his mobile suit into a semi run through the training facility. Armus' military career was not as glamorous as other officers at his age. He was only 16 when One Year War broke out, too young to be admitted to the EFF. He signed up a year later, only to miss the incident with _Delaz Fleet_ because of disciplinary action in 0083. But in every engagement, his action was always calculated.

Arriving at the hangar, Armus parked his _GM II_ and started climbing down when a fresh-from-the-grinder cadet came to meet him. "Lieutenant Gray, Sir, Rear Admiral Morrison is waiting for you."

"Thanks, Cadet," Armus returned his salute. Without stripping his jumpsuit, he walked through the corridor toward the main building, wondering what Morrison might want from him or his squadron. His 172nd MS Team, affectionately known as the _GraveWalkers_, had been training for 3 weeks, but building a team which favored Armus' principles was nowhere in sight. The _Gryps War_ was heating up, and Armus was worried about sending his troops to face off against the elite, battle-hardened _Titans_. In his eyes, the _GraveWalkers_ were not ready to combat, but the Federation might be in desperate need of good men to reinforce _Gryps_ that was just taken by the AEUG.

Entering Rear Admiral Morrison's office, Armus snapped a quick salute.

"Come in, Lieutenant, have a sit," the bald, short, stout admiral called him in. "Just returning from the grinders, I see. How's the _GraveWalkers_?"

"They're not ready, Sir, if that's what you're asking," Armus went straight to the point.

"Individually, they're the best I could ask for. But as a team, they're children with big guns! Another month of training will get them there, Sir."

"I see," Morrison twirled his long moustache. "Well, Lieutenant, you only have half a month. I'm shipping the _GraveWalkers_ to the front line."

"With all due respect, Sir, you didn't hear me right," Armus stated. "I need a month!"

"I hear you loud and clear, Armus, and you have 2 weeks to make them ready!"

Armus sighed. There was no way around. His fear just came true. "Where are we going, Sir?"

"You'll be attached to X-Divisional Fleet under Admiral Brian Aeno," Morrison leaned back in his chair. "There's this small insurrection at asteroid Pezun. Some renegade soldiers called themselves the _New Desides_ and swear to fight for Earthnoid supremacy. Stupid reason to wage war, don't you think? The Feds have already formed _Task Force Alpha_ to smite these racists, but the _New Desides_ were more than - borrowing your term - children with big guns. Tosh Cray, our ex master tacticians, joined the revolution. So we'll send Aeno to negotiate their surrender. If he succeeds, you don't even have to fight.

"But, always expect the worst," Morrison continued. "Like I said, you have 2 weeks to forge your team. After that, you'll be shipped to Lhasa to join Aeno. From Lhasa, you'll make a short pit stop at Space Station Penta, then you'll go straight to Ayers City. The _New Desides_ dig a large foxhole there, and you need to clean it up if necessary. And one more thing," Morrison flipped a folder open and handed a picture of a mobile suit to Armus. "You'll be riding these: _MSZ-006FS Z Pluses_, the newest addition to Z Plus series by Anaheim Electronics. It's a privilege, Armus. Not many units get this compliment, so show them your appreciation by doing the best."

Armus stood up and saluted. "I will not let you down, Sir."

---------------------------------------------  
**Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter II:**

"The _MSZ-006FS_ is the newest line of _Z Plus_ series. They only give these things to the best unit."  
"It's a blimp, Sir. With only 0.95G acceleration, it won't even win against _Zeong!_"

"Sir, why do we take this job? I mean, the _GraveWalkers_ are front-line troops. Why do they give us second-line job? Do they despise us or something?"  
"They want us because we're the best. Don't see this as a punishment, rather as a tribute that no second-line units are good enough so EFF want us to do their job."  
"This sucks! I'll take the grunt work over this any day of the week. I want to see their eyes when I thrust my beam saber into their guts!"  
"Be careful what you wish for, Pielhau. It might happen sooner than you think, and you'll be surprised how different it feels from reality."

"I am Brian Aeno, from this point on _Bull Run_ will not be receiving any more orders from the Federation Forces Main Commanding Office. I, and my entire crew, will take the side of _New Desides_' Instructor's Company. Those who do not agree with my humble decision, you can leave the fleet freely in the next twelve hours. But for those who are Earthnoid at heart, please fight on with me."

"We were sworn to uphold the Earth Federation Forces until the day we die. We can't just leave the Federation for whatever reason."  
"We were sworn to be forever loyal to the Federation Army, but we can serve greater deed if we aren't. Like the admiral said, it's not for _Titans_, but for the whole human race."

_Well, there's a small Mother Teresa in us._

"Alright then. We're going with Aeno."


	3. Chapter II: To Be or Not To Be

**NOTE:** Thank you for _White Spirit Angel_ and _SulliMike23_ for your reviews. You are always my constant supporters, and I can't be grateful enough. I'll see if I can satisfy you all, but for now, I hope you enjoy Chapter II of "I, Feddie"

**  
  
Chapter II: To Be or Not To Be **

_  
EFS Stockholm, X-Divisional Fleet,  
Outskirt of Shoal Zone,  
__March 6, UC 0088_

Armus Gray, Jack Pielhau and Lynn Varr stood on the ramp of the hangar of _EFS Stockholm_, a _Salamis_-refit cruiser that hosted the _GraveWalker_ squadron, overseeing a dozen mobile suits getting a final check up. Their new mobile suits. Like other _Z Pluses_, _the MSZ-006FS_ were copies of the venerable _Zeta_, the brainchild of AEUG prodigy Camille Bidan. But the _MSZ-006FS_ were built with one purpose in mind: to rain down fire upon enemy ranks. Gone were the melee armaments such as beam sabers and grenade launchers, replaced by bulky cryogenic refrigeration systems. As a compliment, the energy capacitors were sextupled in size. This, and the ultra-low heat dissipation systems allowed the _MSZ-006FS_ to hurl 100 rapid-fire shots, instead of the standard 15 shots of the original _Zeta_. Yet, this powerful feature had its downfall. The extra weight from the e-cap and the cryogenic systems degraded the speed of the _MSZ-006FS_ to the level of One-Year-War era mobile suits. A feature that many _GraveWalkers_ found instigating. 

"What's the matter, Pielhau? Don't like this new machines?" Armus said, seeing his sergeant sulking. "The _MSZ-006FS_ is the newest line of _Z Plus_ series. They only give these things to the best unit, so you ought to be proud."

"It's a blimp, Sir," Jack couldn't control his temper. "With only 0.95G acceleration, it won't even win against _Zeong!_ And _Zeong_ is... what, nine years old?"

"It's a fire-support mobile suit, Pielhau. Of course it won't win against _Zeong_ if you go head to head! Our job is to provide cover for the _Novel GM III_. They'll do the grunt work. We, we'll stay behind and save their asses if they got themselves into a mess."

"Sir, why do we take this job?" Lynn queried, her eyes blank. "I mean, the _GraveWalkers_ are front-line troops. Why do they give us second-line job? Do they despise us or something?"

"They want us because we're the best," Armus tried to boost her morale. "Don't see this as a punishment, rather as a tribute that no second-line units are good enough so EFF want us to do their job."

"This sucks!" Jack mumbled. "I'll take the grunt work over this any day of the week. I want to see their eyes when I thrust my beam saber into their guts!"

"Be careful what you wish for, Pielhau. It might happen sooner than you think, and you'll be surprised how different it feels from reality."

Before they finished their debate, the PA blared, sprouting message from the bridge. "ALL HANDS, STAND BY FOR A TRANSMISSION FROM _BULL RUN_!" Armus, Jack and Lynn waited for the PA to establish connection to _Bull Run_, Admiral Aeno's flagship. After several seconds of irritating garble, Brian Aeno's voice reverberated throughout the entire hall.

"My comrades Earth Federation Forces X-Divisional Fleet. I am Brian Aeno, I am putting forward my decision that from this point on _Bull Run_ will not be receiving any more orders from the Federation Forces Main Commanding Office. I, and my entire crew, will take the side of _New Desides_' Instructor's Company. I humbly feel that the _New Desides_ faction is the righteous heir of humanity. The Earth belongs to Earthnoids. You, me, they, all of us. But the Spacenoids has been trying to rob us from our heritage. They failed, but they never stop trying. Today, the Earth Federation has become a puppet government under the Spacenoid control. I believe that any Earthnoid will understand the sentiments I am feeling. I am not a _Titans_-supporter, nor I do this to revolt against the Federation Government or the Earth Federation Forces. I simply feel that Earth Federation Forces is no longer my place. The Earth Federation Forces that I long for should fight courageously for Earth. It died, along with the Spacenoid's stern grips of our future.

"So I beseech you think about One Year War, and think about the righteous heir of our future, the Earth or the Space Colonies. Those who do not agree with my humble decision, you can leave the fleet freely in the next twelve hours. I guarantee your safe departure. But for those who are Earthnoid at heart, please fight on with me. I'll wait for everyone to make their wise decision. Long live the Earth Federation Forces!"

Armus couldn't move. Aeno's defecting against the Federation was something that would never come into his mind. Brian Aeno was the one that forced a company of Zeon to surrender without firing a single round. An unmatched negotiator and a great strategist. Leaving his career, his accomplishment, his ideals to support a left-wing group like the _New Desides_ was surreal. It was almost unfathomable.

"Jesus Christ..." Lynn hissed, still in shock.  
"What the hell he's thinking," Jack added. "What do we do, _el-tee_?"  
"Sir! Did you hear the admiral?" some of the _GraveWalkers_ burst into the hangar rapping.  
"Mutiny! Mutiny!"  
"No! Aeno's crazy!"  
"What? He's not!"  
"Goddamn admiral, putting us in this situation!"  
"But he's right!"  
"The hell he ain't!"

"SHUT UP!!! Everybody shut up!" Armus rode the edge of his sanity. "Nobody say or do anything until I solve this! Varr, Pielhau, in my chamber! NOW!"

Rushing to his chamber, Armus felt his heart beating on his ears. As he entered his cabin, he waited until Lynn and Jack got inside, then kicked the door to get rid of his tension. He took several deep breaths, clearing his mind from any thoughts of punching the next person to him (which was Lynn), then spoke slowly, "We are Federation soldiers. We were sworn to uphold the Earth Federation Forces until the day we die. We can't just leave the Federation for whatever reason, especially for something as bogus, retarded, and lunatic as this Earthnoids or Spacenoids supremacy! I can't believe Admiral Aeno stood up for _Titans_ supporters!"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir," Jack carefully stated. "My family was on Side 4 during the One Week War. Zeon fired their NBC weapons at the Feds, wiping out civilians in the process. My grandparents resided in Canberra, and they died because of the dust they inhaled from the colony drop. I lost relatives in the hands of the Spacenoids. And don't forget about the _Delaz Fleet_, Sir. They held nukes, and they didn't hesitate to use it."

"What's your point, Pielhau? You want to take side with Aeno?"

"What Jack means to say, Sir," Lynn added, "is that the admiral might be wrong, but his reason is not as absurd as you implied. We've seen what the Spacenoids were capable of doing. They will do it again. Personally, I think that's what Admiral Aeno and the _New Desides_ are doing: to prevent massacre, should the Spacenoids get into their feet again. I know that we were sworn to be forever loyal to the Federation Army, but we can serve greater deed if we aren't. Like the admiral said, it's not for _Titans_, but for the whole human race."

Armus looked at Lynn and Jack alternatingly. He never saw everything from this point of view, and it started to make sense. He, too, lost people that he held dear during the One Year War. He was under age for the military at that time, but had he been born several years earlier, he would've stepped into a _GM_ and fought the Duchy of Zeon. Furthermore, someone with caliber as decorative as Admiral Brian Aeno would not make a rash decision. The admiral must have weighed it over, days and nights, and Lynn and Jack opened his eyes about Aeno's true intention.

_There are days after this day when I sit back and wonder about this decision. I still feel the reason of my defection is pathetic. Save our future from the Spacenoids? What am I, Superman? Is it worth jeopardizing my career "for the sake of humanity"?  
But Jack and Lynn make a serious point: Spacenoids tend to be racists, fascists, and supremacists about their beings. They proved themselves to be the assholes of our generation, like Hitler or Osama bin Laden in their own time. They are not what we see as our future. This, I can't agree more.  
Mother Teresa of Calcutta left her order because she thought it didn't do enough. The top brass of the order, of course, denounced her decision. But what did she get? A new, respected, worldwide Missionary of Charity, a Nobel Prize, and a safe haven for people carrying heavy ladens. She did extraordinary things by leaving her order. It all started from a big decision: to break her vow of loyalty to her old order.  
Well, there's a small Mother Teresa in us._

"So what do you want to do, Pielhau?" Armus asked. "Save human race, or save your career?"

"The decision is yours, Sir. But whatever it is, I'll follow."

"Varr?" Armus turned to his second sergeant.

"I'm right behind you."

"Alright then. We're going with Aeno. Inform the rest of the squadron. I'll fill in the admiral."

**  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter III:**

_Only 14 hours after we made our defection, EFF 51st MS Division cut us off from our way to Ayers City, the autonomous city on the rear side of the Moon. Shooting at one of these GM IIs, not to mention killing one, will make us Federation's enemy number one. We'll be in the same boat as Zeon and Titans Losing this battle means death, but winning means running for the rest of our lives. I just hope it's worth it._

"When we go out there, we are going against our brothers. Federation pilots. Friends, that you might know since you're toddlers. But as for now, they are our enemies. Now get your butts in your suits and burn them in your wrath!"

Three calculated shots fell into the midst of three _GM IIs_, eviscerating the red-white mobile suits before the pilots realized what hit them. Again they fired in unison, and this time five _GM IIs_ blew up in flames. The _GraveWalkers_, consumed by bloodlust, fired again three times, taking out sixteen mobile suits from the attackers. Five times of barrage, and the _GraveWalkers_ had swept one-third of the enemy's mobile suits.

One by one the _GM II_ exploded, crashing into their fiery tomb, consumed by the gluttonous finesse of the X-Divisional Fleet.

"All units, this is Admiral Brian Aeno. Disengage the enemy, and return to base immediately."  
"Sir, my men are close to killing the enemy's flagship. Permission to maintain assault, Sir."  
"Lieutenant, my tactical officers picked up a distress signal from the 51st and 343rd just answered. If we don't leave now, they'll catch up on us. We already lost 2 cruisers, Lieutenant. Fighting the 343rd will cost us most, if not all, cruisers on our inventory. So disengage and return to base, or I'll leave you behind."


	4. Chapter III: Federation's End

**NOTE:** Thank you for _n30-z30n_ for the review. What a cool pen name, by the way. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**  
  
Chapter III: Federation's End**

_  
  
EFS Stockholm, X-Divisional Fleet,  
__Shoal Zone,  
__March 7, UC 0088_

_  
Never would I think that I would raise my guns on fellow Federation officer. Only 14 hours after we made our defection, EFF 51st MS Division cut us off from our way to Ayers City, the autonomous city on the rear side of the Moon where we are supposed to rendezvous with the New Desides. These guys are second liners; mediocre to so-so quality in standard GM II mobile suits that was docking at Side 4 when they spotted us, and decided to gamble with death. We are better warriors and have better suits. Fighting these guys shouldn't be a real problem. But that's not the point.  
Shooting at one of these GM IIs, not to mention killing one, will make us Federation's enemy number one. Our careers, our reputations, our lives will be in perpetual peril. EFF will denounce us and send its punitive forces, fleet after fleet, just as they sent us to destroy the New Desides. We'll be in the same boat as Zeon and Titans Losing this battle means death, but winning means running for the rest of our lives.  
I just hope it's worth it._

As alarm flashing and blaring, Armus led his men into the hangar, where the technicians performed final check up on their new mobile suits. Armus changed into a drab normal suit. One of the techs handed him a helmet, and Armus waited until all his men finished changing into the normal suit, then arranged them in a semi circle to set their spirit ablaze.

"Alright _GraveWalkers_, as you already know, all of X-Divisional Fleet, with the exception of 2 cruisers decided to stand behind Admiral Aeno. We made our commitment, so I expect everybody to stay true to that commitment and fight his best. When we go out there, we are going against our brothers. Federation pilots. Friends, that you might know since you're toddlers. But as for now, they are our enemies. Show them what we're made of! Show them that only the best deserves to live. It's them or the _GraveWalkers, _and it'll always be the _GraveWalkers!_"

A barrage of pumped-up yells filled the hangar.

"Now get your butts in your suits and burn them in your wrath!" Armus' battle cry was the impetus of their fighting spirit. The _GraveWalkers_ dashed into their mobile suits, and Armus sent for his two sergeants for his final words. "The _51st MS_ is only a middling force in standard _GM II_, but this is not the time to be heroes. Stay close to _Stockholm_ and we'll get out of this battle easy. Good luck out there, and keep yourselves alive."

"Yes Sir!" Lynn and Jack replied in unison.

Armus turned around and climbed the platform toward the cockpit. His new mobile suit, the _MSZ-006FS Z Plus_ painted in midnight blue scheme, stood idly in the middle of the room, waiting to be mastered by its new pilot. Its long beam rifle was almost as tall as the mobile suit itself, with its oversized e-cap hanging by the butt. Armus had tasted many mobile suits, but it was the first time he stepped into a transformable one. The feeling was inexplicable; proud and dread blended into a firestorm that engulfed his mind as he claimed the command couch. He strapped himself into the seat and initiated the start-up sequence. A low hum ensued, as if the mobile suite growled to life. Then his console flickered, trumpeting its readiness to go to battle for the first time. Armus brought his _Z Plus_ to step into the catapult.

"Control, control, this is _GraveWalkers_," Armus hailed the bridge. "We're ready to go."

"Stand by _GraveWalkers_," the tactical officer said. "You're clear to launch in 5, 4, 3..."

Armus held on his joysticks as the G-force from the catapult nailed his body to his seat. A slight urge to vomit, but he swallowed hard until his _Z Plus_ burst out of _Stockholm's_ catapult. Through his panoramic monitors he quickly scanned the battlefield. _EFS Stockholm_ was lined up with other cruisers, divulging mobile suits after mobile suits to create a barricade fencing Aeno's flagship, the _EFS Bull Run_. Aeno's infantries, the _RGM-86R Novel GM III,_ quickly regrouped into pockets of 4 to 5 mobile suits surrounding the cruisers, ready to charge the enemy.

Five miles ahead laid their enemies, EFF _51st MS Division_, in all its glory. Sixty to seventy _RGM-179 GM IIs_ lined up in a double rank formation, while _Magellan_ cruisers queued in an in-line formation that faced their starboard sides at the X-Divisional Fleet for maximum firepower. The _GM IIs_ advanced, eating the distance between the two fleets with slow but confident thrust, as the cruisers assembled their laser turrets to back up their infantries.

"All units, this is _Bull Run_. Hold your position. Commencing battery fire."

Right after the tactical officer's voice faded from the comlink, hundreds of missiles leapt out of the tubes, followed by strands of light from the turrets. The light javelins speared through space and stabbed the mobile suit ranks in several places. Fireballs blossomed from stricken _GM IIs_, tampering the dark space with tangerine lights and burning titanium splinters. The slower missiles arrived, missing the mobile suit ranks, but went straight to their intended targets. Mushroom-like explosions flourished as the warheads struck the thick titanium armor of the _Magellan_ ships. Two ships quickly caught minor fire, while others shrugged the attack and staggered to maintain their column. The missile attack peeled a good amount of armor off their hulls, but they were not dispirited and quickly came with their answer.

The _Magellans_' turrets swiveled toward Aeno's fleet, then gleamed in light as laser streaks whizzed from the cannons, into the _Novel GM III_ groups. Half a dozen _Novel GM IIIs_ erupted in brilliant flash; two others were dismembered. Chunks of burning _Gundarium_ rained upon other mobile suits, setting minor fire. One second later the 51st _Magellans_ launched their missiles, concentrating on the two closest _Salamis_-refit cruisers of Aeno's Fleet. Seven missiles shredded one cruiser's titanium armor like paper, bored into its internal structure, and pulled off an oozing gash on its hull. A well-placed salvo ignited the reeking fuel, and in a second, the _Salamis_-refit roared into a massive fireball.

"Sir, we just lost a cruiser," Jack stated. "If we don't strike now, they're gonna rip _Stockholm_ pretty soon."

"Hold your position!" Armus barked. "Obviously the _51st MS Division_ has better gunners. Wait until they stop firing."

The other cruiser fared a better fate, but it lost half of its engine. It reeled to the side like a dying beast, gushing smoke and sparks from its gutted engines. Aeno's flagship, _Bull Run_, unleashed its fury with its beam cannons and missiles, followed by the other cruisers. The 51st _Magellans_ replied with their own hailstorm. For about 10 minutes, both fleets exchanged blows with blows, until their ammunition ran out. Another cruiser from Aeno's fleet burst up in flames, two more sustained heavy damage. The 51st _Magellans_ staggered hard to maintain their formation. The solemn void was now full of fragmented titanium, smoke, and gristles from mutilated pilots and crews.

As both fleet halted their batteries, the 51st _GM II_ entered their firing range, so they dispersed themselves into groups, 4 to 5 mobile suits each. They charged the _Novel GM IIIs_, which up to this point, were still holding their positions close to the cruisers. What they didn't know was they walked right into a trap.

"This is it, _GraveWalkers!_" Armus yelled on his comlink. "Give'em hell!"

Needles of light zipped through the space as the _GraveWalkers_ fired up their rifles. Three calculated shots fell into the midst of three _GM IIs_, eviscerating the red-white mobile suits before the pilots realized what hit them. Two _GM IIs_ lost their right arms when their right shoulders exploded, ravaged by high-energy beams. The 51st still advanced, but the _GraveWalkers_ hadn't through yet. Again they fired in unison, and this time five _GM IIs_ blew up in flames. The 51st started to realize what was going on, and they began firing their own rifles at the _GraveWalkers_. But they were regular infantries, and their mobile suits were not equipped for long-range fighting. Their marksmanship fell short, grazing the armor of _Stockholm_, punching several holes, but overall posing no major damage to the _Salamis_-refit cruiser. The _GraveWalkers_, consumed by bloodlust, fired again three times, taking out sixteen mobile suits from the attackers. Five times of barrage, and the _GraveWalkers_ had swept one-third of the enemy's mobile suits.

"Look at them going off!" Jack chimed, his voice full of glee. "Maybe it's not that bad being a fire support team!"

"Don't get to cocky," Armus replied. "They're still dangerous. Keep up the pressure!"

Riding the _GraveWalker's_ attack, the X-Divisional mobile suits started to move. The 51st, not knowing what to do, started to disarray to avoid the pressure from the _GraveWalkers_. They fared better against the next wave of barrages, but the uncoordinated formation couldn't hold the _Novel GM IIIs_ that came like a tidal wave. The 51st fought valiantly, drawing everything they had from beam rifle, beam sabers, and vulcan cannons to ward off the _Novel GM IIIs_. But the sheer number, the higher quality of pilots and the better mobile suits of the X-Divisional Fleet quickly overwhelmed the 51st MS Division. One by one the _GM II_ exploded, crashing into their fiery tomb, consumed by the gluttonous finesse of the X-Divisional Fleet.

"Alright, boys and girls, cease fire and check your status," Armus barked his order, stopping his squadron from hitting the _Novel GM IIIs_.

"All systems go, Lieutenant," Lynn's voice crackled on the comlink. "After all the serious pounding that we made, my suit doesn't even heat up."

"You can tell the eggheads at Anaheim Electronics that their cryogenic fridge works fine."

"Yeah, but thanks to them, we've gotta sit here and watch the infantries having all the fun," Jack moaned, drooling for the intense combat between the _Novel GM IIIs_ and the _GM IIs_.

"I thought you liked being a fire support," Lynn commented.

"Yeah well, but..."

"You bored, Pielhau? Then let's kill the cruisers," Armus said, looking at the _Magellans_ column. "Now that the _GM IIs_ are occupied, and the cruisers ran out of juice, we can sneak out and score big hits!"

"God bless you, _el-tee_!" Jack screamed in joy. "Let's fire up their guts!"

"Alright, _GraveWalkers_, switch to _WaveRider_ mode and follow my lead!"

It was the moment Armus had been waiting for. He punched the red button under his dashboard, and his _Z Plus_ started the transformation sequence. Its head sunk into its torso, its arms folded in front of its chest, its legs split open, and its slender shield became the fuselage. Its long beam rifle rested on its back, on top of the cockpit, so Armus could see the tip of the gun from his panoramic monitor. The wing extended from the body, and the feet folded up, giving way to several powerful verniers. Armus pressed the pedal, and his _WaveRider_ blasted forward, leaving a trail of white smoke behind.

Bypassing the main battlefield, Armus led his squadron straight to a _Magellan_ cruiser that had the thinnest armor. The cruiser reacted by turning its bow toward the _GraveWalkers_. Fire belched from small-bored rail guns all along the cruiser's boundary, spitting bullets and pulsed laser beams to bring the attackers down. Ricochets became denser and denser as the _GraveWalkers_ closed in to the _Magellan_.

"Watch out for those AA batteries!" Armus yelled while banking hard to the left.

"Damn this _WaveRider_ is fat-assed!" Jack whined, trying to shrug off the attack.

"Lieutenant, I got minor damage from the rail guns!" Lynn reported. "Whatever you have in mind, you'd better do it quick or I won't be much of a use to you!"

"Get to the stern and hit the _Magellan_ in the engine... as hard as you can!"

Armus gained some distance with the cruiser, while trying to get some attacking momentum. The other Magellans came to its help, raining their anti-aircraft batteries upon the _GraveWalkers_ like mad killer bees. Armus scanned his _WaveRider_; there was not a square feet of his fighter that was not riddled by bullets. He had to find a way to break the AA defense, or his _GraveWalker_ would be in a serious trouble. Armus swung by the stern of the _Magellan_, then fired his gun at the exhaust port of the cruiser. Three consecutive explosions ripped the left-back hull of the ship, pumping titanium bits into the space. The last explosion was the _pheromone_ for the rest of the _GraveWalkers_. Lynn and two other _WaveRiders_ came from the starboard side and sank a good salvo into the same spot. Then Jack, flying solo, fired at the middle engine. Armus and Lynn fired one more time, and the middle engine erupted in a volcanic blast. Titanium chunks, some were as big as the _WaveRider's_ fuselage, whizzed in every direction. The _Magellan_ rolled to its belly like a whale in its dying throes.

"Chalk up another kill for the good guys!" Jack shouted over the comlink.

"Good job, _GraveWalkers!_" Armus bantered. "Now concentrate fire on the _Magellan_ in the center! It's the 51st flagship! Hit it with everything you've got!"

The flagship, a _Magellan_ cruiser with various patches and banners, writhed in desperation, knowing that the _WaveRiders_ were targeting its big, round hull. Anti-aircraft battery intensified, but Armus crisscrossed his path, losing hundreds of bullets and laser beams. He made a low pass over the hull and ripped some AA turrets apart. Tongues of fire burst out from the turrets as they exploded. Lynn led four _WaveRiders_ to pepper the _Magellan's_ port armor. Droplets of molten slag sprayed into space each time the beam hit the armor. Several _WaveRiders_ worked together to get a good hit on the _Magellan's_ exhaust ports, but the cruiser didn't give up that easy. It wriggled about under Lynn's heavy assault, like a bleeding elephant at the mercy of a pack of wolves. But a sucker punch from a _WaveRider_ landed on the right exhaust. Sparks gushed out from the exhaust, and the cruiser quickly lost half of its power. It still didn't quit, but its fate was very much sealed.

"All units, this is Admiral Brian Aeno. Disengage the enemy, and return to base immediately."

At first, Armus thought he was dreaming. The X-Divisional Fleet was winning, why did the admiral call them back? To make sure, Armus contacted _Bull Run_, "Admiral, this is Lieutenant Armus Gray, _GraveWalker_ squadron. Repeat your order, Sir."

"Disengage the enemy and return to base, Lieutenant. We're leaving."

"Sir, my men are close to killing the enemy's flagship. Permission to maintain assault, Sir."

"Lieutenant, my tactical officers picked up a distress signal from the 51st and 343rd just answered. This is an army twice the size of the 51st, and they are speeding this way. If we don't leave now, they'll catch up on us. We already lost 2 cruisers, Lieutenant. Fighting the 343rd will cost us most, if not all, cruisers on our inventory. So disengage and return to base, or I'll leave you behind."

Armus didn't know what was going on in _Bull Run_, but he knew that the fight was not meant to finish the way he wanted. It was a weird call by the admiral, but as a soldier, Armus had no choice. So he called his men, "You heard the admiral, _GraveWalkers_. Disengage and return to base."

A series of frustrated outburst filled the comlink. But they knew they had no choice. They soared away from their prey and flew back to _Stockholm_, which started to regroup with other cruisers. The 51st let them go. An eerie fortune, but they happily accepted it, since the X-Divisional Fleet would wipe them out otherwise.

--------------------------------------------  
**Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter IV**: 

"We both know that we gave the 51st a chance to strike back, Sir. We are lucky they didn't take it, but we can't depend on such a miracle next time we fight."  
"Let's say we did it for our own sake."  
"Sir, my men hang their lives for you. They left their careers and their families behind because they believed in you. Please don't waste their talents and their faith, Sir."  
"Alright, Lieutenant. Do you know why we stopped at Space Station Penta?"  
"Reload, Sir?"  
"No. We stopped to pick up an ultimate weapon. Everything in this mobile suit is one level up of anything you've ever seen. This suit is capable of wiping an entire fleet all by itself. I don't want to use our ultimate weapon to butcher a measly crowd. I want to use it to beat _Task Force Alpha_."

_I start to feel that Aeno is a coward_

"_Task Force Alpha_ attacked Pezun for 5 days, March 2 to 7, and they sure kicked our asses real bad. We left Pezun with booby traps, but somehow _Task Force Alpha_ managed to get away. Now they're on our tails. It can be any day now before they rain down their fire upon us."  
"That might not be necessary, if I can make the 'Lunar Cities Coalition' to work. I will campaign to other cities about our causes. If the entire cities on Moon back us up, we can make a motion that opposes EF aggression toward Ayers City. You see gentlemen, diplomacy can be very dangerous weapon."  
"By the time the senate agree to cease the aggression, we're all dead. War is for mobile suits, and I happen to have Earth Federation's ultimate weapon, the one that was supposed to finish the Gryps War. I believe this mobile suit will get you your revenge against _Task Force Alpha_."


	5. Chapter IV: Secret Weapon

**NOTE: **To _Starscream_, thanks for the review. I'm sorry I haven't upload _Deal with The Devil_ lately, but I'll try my best. I hope you enjoy this little story.

**  
  
Chapter IV: Secret Weapon **

_  
  
EFS Stockholm, X-Divisional Fleet,  
__Dark Side of Lagrange Point 1,  
__March 10, UC 0088_

Three days had passed since the X-Divisional Fleet's first combat as renegades, and since then they cowered in the dark side of L1, hiding under Federation's radars while licking their wounds from the skirmish with the _51st MS Division_. The tactical officers from _Stockholm_ tapped into EFF frequency, eavesdropping the Fed's communication line. EFF sent their probes to find the X-Divisional Fleet around Shoal Zone and any possible route from their last contact to Ayers City. But Admiral Brian Aeno was wise to choose the dark side of L1, the last place the EFF would search.

Something had been bugging Armus Gray since Brian Aeno decided to back out from the battle with the _51st MS Division_ amidst their winning condition. Every field commander knew that killing the flagship of a fleet would render the fleet useless. Leaving the flagship intact not only boosted the morale of enemy, but also opened a wide opportunity for the enemy to launch a deadly counter attack. So far the 51st shied from doing so, probably because they were not an elite team. But Armus considered themselves as lucky. Fortunately for Armus, the admiral decided to visit _Stockholm_ to address his appraisal toward the _GraveWalkers_ in person. He prepared himself to confront the admiral about it.

A small shuttle landed on the hangar, as the _GraveWalkers_ stood in single column. The hatch of the shuttle squeaked, and two armed men jumped out of the ship, one stood on the right of the door, the other took the left. Then Admiral Brian Aeno stepped out of the shuttle. He was a rugged man, and his long, illustrious military career was etched on the creases on his face.

"Officer on deck!" Armus yelled and snapped a salute, followed by his subordinates.

"As you were," Aeno replied. "My comrades the _GraveWalkers_, I want to express my highest gratitude for fighting for my cause. Our cause! Rear Admiral Morrison couldn't be more right to suggest you to me. You've made him really proud. Hell, you made _me_ proud for having you onboard! I'm not gonna lie to you. The path we take will only get tougher. But I believe in my cause, and I know you all believe in yours. Mark my words, ladies and gents! We will win this war! Now carry on, soldiers!"

As the admiral turned to his shuttle, Armus stepped forward, "Admiral, Sir, there's something I would like to discuss with you. I know you are busy, Sir, but I'd appreciate your 10 minutes."

Aeno turned back. "On with it, Lieutenant."

"I'd like to keep it private, Sir. Ten minutes, it's all I'm asking."

Aeno understood that Armus was going to challenge his decision to back out from the battle, and he saw no good in fooling the lieutenant. So he said, "In your chamber, Lieutenant. You'd better make this important or you'll waste my 10 minutes!"

Armus saluted, signaled Jack Pielhau to dismiss the _GraveWalker_, then led the way to his chamber. When they entered the chamber, Armus deadbolted the door, making sure nobody would disrupt his conversation with the admiral. Meanwhile, Aeno took a chair and sat down, then said, "I know what's in your mind, Lieutenant. You're upset about my decision to leave the battlefield before finishing the job."

"We both know that we gave the 51st a chance to strike back by backing out, Sir," Armus let it loose. "We are lucky they didn't take it, but we can't depend on such a miracle next time we fight."

"Let's say we did it for our own sake."

"Sir, my men hang their lives for you. They left their careers and their families behind because they believed in you. Please don't waste their talents and their faith, Sir."

Aeno got up and walked toward the window. Armus was right. He realized that the _GraveWalker_ was a better unit than the rest of the X-Divisional Fleet, simply because of Armus Gray, a leader that respected his men. And Aeno always regarded that kind of leader the highest.

"Alright, Lieutenant. It seems that I owe you an explanation. Do you know why we stopped at Space Station Penta?"

"Reloading, Sir?"

"No," Aeno sighed. "We stopped to pick up an ultimate weapon. Ougusta Research Institute built this super mobile suit during the Gryps War, thinking that it was the weapon that would crush the _Titans_. But the AEUG fought better than everybody expected, and that _Zeta Gundam_ was the one that sealed the fate of the _Titans_. So this mobile suit just sits at Penta, waiting for an opportunity to go to battle."

"Super mobile suit, Sir?" Armus frowned.

"Everything in this mobile suit is one level up of anything you've ever seen. This suit is capable of wiping an entire fleet all by itself. I'm not kidding, son. This suit is shoulder-to-shoulder to the _Superior Gundam_ from _Task Force Alpha_. Now remember what I told you about the 343rd? If we had to fight that fleet, the only chance we can survive such a massive fleet with minute casualties is by using the super mobile suit. And it'll be a waste, since the 343rd is only a mediocre fleet, just a large number of regulars. I don't want to use our ultimate weapon to butcher a measly crowd. I want to use it to beat _Task Force Alpha_."

"I see," Armus gulped.

"Now, if you have to reason with your subordinates, you can use our conversation. But I don't want them to get lazy and regard this super mobile suit as their warlord. I want you to keep them as they were in the battle. Understand, Lieutenant?"

"Sir!" Armus saluted. "The _GraveWalker_ will not let you down! I guarantee that, Sir!"

"Good! Now get me the hell out of here!"

_Now this is something that you don't hear everyday. Aeno doesn't want to use the most powerful battlewagon in his arsenal to back up his principles. Imagine how the world would tremble if we slew the 51st and the 343rd altogether using this so-called super mobile suit. But instead, we're sitting here, in the dark side of L1, waiting for the EFF to get tired of this game, and then sneaking behind their back. Call me wrong, call me weird, but I start to feel that Aeno is a coward. And there's no deadlier curse for a soldier than going to battle under a coward leader. I almost feel like we should've gone home with the two cruisers that refused to back up Aeno's defection. But I might be a little overreacted. I'll see where Aeno will take his fleet. If he ever makes a decision that will harm my men again, I'll fry his ass._

_  
  
EFS Stockholm, X-Divisional Fleet,  
__Ayers City, Moon,  
__March 12, UC 0088_

Waiting 5 days hiding in the dark was excruciating for everybody, but luckily, _Bull Run's_ tactical officers managed to find a course to slip behind EFF's back unnoticed, and quickly went to their final destination: Ayers City. As the X-Divisional Fleet touched down on the landing pad on top of Ayers City, Armus Gray prepared his official uniform, a clean blue jacket and sharp trousers with the same color. He paused in front of a mirror to marvel at himself for a moment. His chest was bare, without any stripes or medals other than his lieutenant wing. This mission could've been his first medal-worthy campaign, but instead he ruined it by defecting to a left-wing group called the _New Desides_. He smiled at that thought, then walked out of his chamber.

At the hangar, his entire crews were waiting for him. They gave him a salute. Armus returned it in a quick snap, then went to see his sergeants. "Did the techs fix our mobile suits?"

"Like shiny new, Sir," Jack replied. "Nobody would notice that we just got back from a battle."

"You look good in that uniform, Sir," Lynn commented with a small smirk.

"Thanks," Armus nodded, ignoring Lynn's smile. "Unload the mobile suits and group in a single column. Give the _New Desides_ an impression of what we are. Clean guns make clean fights."

"Right away, Sir," Lynn saluted and dismissed herself, followed by Jack.

Armus put his helmet on, then waited until the techs opened the hangar door. He hopped into the landing pad, and the small gravity of the Moon enabled him to walk like a kangaroo. He entered the traffic control building and joined Admiral Brian Aeno as he was greeted by 3 men. Armus knew who they were. Hesitation occupied his mind for a moment, but he knew it was not the right time to show his doubt. He perfected his stature, and walked with steady steps toward the gentlemen.

"Welcome to Ayers City, Lieutenant Gray," the oldest man spoke. "I am Brave Cod, the leader of the _New Desides_. This is Ayers City mayor, Kaiser Pinefield, and this is my right hand, Captain Tosh Cray. Admiral Aeno speaks highly of how you fought incredibly against the EFF scums."

"Lieutenant Gray and his _GraveWalker_ squadron destroyed a good portion of the _51st MS Division_, setting up an easy battle for my infantries," Aeno added. "We should be glad to have them here."

"Thank you, Sir. Just doing my job."

"That's my kind of lieutenant," Cod chuckled. "A man of few words and a lot of action. So let me bring you up to speed, gentlemen. _Task Force Alpha_ attacked Pezun for 5 days, March 2 to 7, and they sure kicked our asses real bad. We left Pezun with booby traps, but somehow _Task Force Alpha_ managed to get away. Now they're on our tails. It can be any day now before they rain down their fire upon us."

"That might not be necessary," Kaiser Pinefield interjected, "if I can make the 'Lunar Cities Coalition' to work. I will campaign to other cities about our causes. If the entire cities on Moon back us up, we can make a motion that opposes EF aggression toward Ayers City. The Earth Federation senate will consider our motion, cease the aggression, and possibly disband _Task Force Alpha_. You see gentlemen, diplomacy can be very dangerous weapon."

"By the time the senate agree to cease the aggression, we're all dead," Aeno interrupted. "War is for mobile suits, and I happen to have Earth Federation's ultimate weapon, the one that was supposed to finish the Gryps War."

"I'm not aware of such a weapon," Tosh Cray said.

"That's because it's never been used. Highly classified, gentlemen. I believe this mobile suit will get you your revenge against _Task Force Alpha_. Wanna take a peek?"

"I'll be glad to," Cod grinned from ear to ear. "Revenge is always sweet. Then how should I make use of Lieutenant Gray?"

"Looks like the job for Josh Offshore," Tosh Cray flipped his comlink. "He's in charge of Ayer City's territorial defense. Yeah, Josh? Come here for a minute. I have something for you."

A minute later a young officer came. He was about the same age as Armus, with fatigue eyes that exemplified his sleep deprivation. When he came, Tosh Cray introduced Armus to him, "Lieutenant Gray, this is Lieutenant Josh Offshore. He'll show you his work."

"I've heard of you and your squadron, Lieutenant," Josh nodded in respect. "We sure can benefit from your team. Follow me, please. I'll show you how I set up the defense around Ayers City."

Armus followed Josh Offshore until they came into a small room. Josh pressed a button, and a 3-D hologram of Ayers City spread out in the room.

"Ayers City was built as an observation base," Josh explained, "but later it gradually developed into a metropolitan. During the Gryps War, Ayers City residents allied with the _Titans_ and provided them with a supply base that was far away from the battlefield. Ayes City Mayor, Kaiser Pinefield gave _Titans_ troops who came to seek shelter in Ayes City and rejected the Earth Federation Government's request to extradite them, arguing that the government interfered with the politics of the autonomous city. To cover the entire city, I've placed troops on these sectors." Josh pressed a button and several district blinked in bright red.

"What make your troops?" Armus asked.

"A combination of _New Desides_ troops and locals, the _Ayers City Militia_.Our troops are the better ones, but we're significantly small in numbers. The local militias are... how should I put it... greenhorns. Most of them are wannabes and rejects, while the veterans can't even shoot straight."

"I see," Armus observed the city layout for a while. "Well, you can take your weakest unit and replace them by my squadron. Or you can put me in the most critical district in the city."

"Fair enough. Why don't you cover Chiba District, grid F54-G6. I'll place my men somewhere else, maybe break them up to support other ports. How many of you, by the way?"

"Twelve."

"Ah, the _Dirty Dozen_," Josh deactivated the hologram. "Thanks for joining in. If I don't know you, I'd say you're crazy to come in here and do this thing."

"Indeed, I am," Armus smiled. "But you know what? There are 11 crazier people that follow me around."

"Jeez," Josh burst into laughter. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink. There's a bar around here that serves good beer and naked women."

**  
  
--------------------------------------------  
****Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter V:**

"Alright, _GraveWalkers_, listen up! _Task Force Alpha_ is sending out their recon teams to monitor Ayers City. The _New Desides_ want to let them in, so they can show off their military power. Our job is to avoid any weapon contact with them before they enter the city. Once they get in, we are to guard the door so the recon team cannot escape. The _New Desides_ will deal with them. It is not our job to kill them, unless they try to pass our door. Got it, soldiers?"  
"Jeez, another freak order. Who made this plan? The admiral?"  
"Our job is to follow it, Pielhau. Doesn't matter who made it. Just do it and we'll be alright."  
"Alright, Sir, as you wish."

Right in the middle of the city rose another mobile suit, a midnight-blue avatar with short, stocky rifle on its right hand and shield on its left. Two weird panels jutted out from its shoulder, almost like a pair of searchlights. The _Nero_ intruders saw the new mobile suit and quickly sprayed it with their beam rifles. The blue mobile suit flinched to its left with remarkable speed, as if it disappeared and reemerged several hundred feet left from its original position. Then it drew its rifle and shot the _Neros_ in quick succession. The _Neros_ roared into fireballs, almost in unison.

"What... the... hell... is that?"  
"_Gundam Mk. V_, I suppose. The Admiral's most valuable toy."  
"What? _Gundam_... and you knew about this?"  
"I heard of it, but I was as blind as you were until this very moment."  
"That's why they let the _Neros_ in. It's a test run!"

A dozen strands of light whipped out of their beam rifles, illuminating the dim environment, and speared one of the _Neros_ right in its gut. The _Nero_ blew up into a mini nova, raining down sizzling titanium armor and metal gristles. The other two _Neros_ danced in the sky to elude the attacks, then fired off their own beam rifle. One streak lanced the shoulder of a _Z Plus_, the other lacerated its waist. Tongues of fire lashed out from the wound as the hapless _Z Plus_ rocked back and forth, then thudded to the ground.


	6. Chapter V: Gundam Awake

**Note: **Thanks to _Wing Zero Alpha_ for your review. It certainly escaped my observation. I changed it according to your information. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**  
  
Chapter V: Gundam Awake**

_  
Ayers __City__, Moon,  
__March 13, UC 0088_

The command center was frantic with activities when Armus stepped into the large room. Officers nailed themselves in front of myriad screens on the walls, watching movements from the enemies while bantering strategies on how to deal with every movement. And in front of a wide screen, Brave Cod, Brian Aeno, Tosh Cray and Josh Offshore mumbled among themselves while red dots adorned the screen. It didn't take long for Armus to figure out what they were talking about. He walked toward them and waited until Aeno recognized his presence.

"_Task Force Alpha_, Sir?" Armus shot a rhetorical question.

"Without a doubt," Tosh Cray replied while pointing at the red dots on the screen. "Four _Salamis_-refit and an _Argama_ cruisers on Sector 54D, 1000 miles from the surface of the Moon. My calculation is that they'll enter Moon orbit in 30 minutes. The MS commander is my old colleague, Stole Mannings. I know how he operates. He'll orbit his fleet somewhere in the southeastern side of Ayers City, then send his probes to gather information about the city. He will not advance before he gets information."

"Does that mean that we can delay their invasion by delaying information?" Armus asked.

"Exactly! Mannings will send his recon team to sneak into the city, a band of lightly armored mobile suits which can outrun any of our mobile suits. We can't win in this running contest, so I'd say we let them into Ayers City, as deep as they want, then close the door and destroy them inside!"

"They can take pictures and send it right away using satellite uplink," Armus pointed out.

"We'll disable the uplink. Once they're in the city, they're cut off from their mother ship. It'll be easy to kill them."

"But you said that we don't have anything that can match their speed. How are we going to kill them?"

"Leave that to me," suddenly Brave Cod muttered. "It's time to stretch the _Gundam__ Mk.V's_ legs, don't you think Admiral?"

"I'll help you prepare," Aeno replied.

"Alright, remember what you're supposed to do, Lieutenant," Tosh Cray switched the screen off. "Let them in, let no one out, and let us do the rest. Now go to your post and do your job."

_Captain Tosh Cray, a master strategist. I don't like his strategy. First, he takes too big a risk by giving the enemy recon team access to the heart of our defense. True, we outnumber them by a factor of 10, maybe 15, but they are Task Force Alpha, an elite unit. There are too many holes for errors in Cray's plan, and if Task Force Alpha can exploit just one hole, we're doomed.  
__And then, there's this Gundam Mk.V. I suppose this is the super mobile suit Aeno spoke so highly of. Another crazy move, depending on something that haven't been tested before. Maybe they want to test it against soft targets like the lightly-armored recon mobile suits, but still... What if it malfunctions? What if it gets smacked by the recon team? The entire New Desides army would lose its morale. And don't say that the recon team cannot beat the Gundam. A Gundam is no less metal than a GM. It is NOT invulnerable.  
__I still can't believe Tosh Cray, EFF ex master strategist, devises this plan._

When Armus arrived at the hangar with sour face, his squadron knew that something was wrong, and the next several hours would be an unpleasant battle for them. But they had been working under Armus for sometime. They knew that Armus wouldn't let them soaking with trouble.

"Alright, _GraveWalkers_, listen up!" Armus spoke as his crews fell in. "_Task Force Alpha_ is sending out their recon teams to monitor Ayers City. The _New Desides_ want to let them in, so they can show off their military power. Our job is to avoid any weapon contact with them before they enter the city. Once they get in, we are to cut off their exit so the recon team cannot escape. The _New Desides_ will deal with them. It is not our job to kill them, unless they try to pass our barricade. Got it, soldiers?"

"Jeez, another freak order," Jack sighed. "Who made this plan? The admiral?"

"Our job is to follow it, Pielhau. Doesn't matter who made it. Just do it and we'll be alright."

"Alright, Sir, as you wish," Jack grunted and left. Lynn looked at her superior, demanding explanation, but she realized it would never come. So she saluted and walked toward her mobile suit.

Armus paused a moment, gathering the faint confusion from his subordinates. He felt bad sending them to do things that they didn't like. But like them, he was a soldier. He had to follow order. Otherwise, what he stood for would crumble in a blink of an eye.

Armus mounted his _Z Plus_, then took it outside the hangar. His squadron followed suit. Ayers City was preparing for the upcoming battle, but he didn't see any glint of panic on the civilians. They were used to battle, since Ayers City was a strong supporter of _Titans_ during the Gryps War. Among the buildings of Ayers City he spotted some _RMS-141 Xeku Eins_, _New Desides_' mainstay of firepower. These stocky, bulky mobile suites carried a large range of weaponries, from the simple beam sabers to the sophisticated 120-mm machine gun that required two ammunition pods on their shoulders. Other places were crowded with _Ayers City Militia_ using ex-Zeon mobile suits, mainly _Zaku__ IIF_ with _Zaku__ IIS_ units for the officers. After the fall of Zeon in 0080, the Federation auctioned the stripped Zeon mobile suits, and _Zaku's_ versatility earned them the workhorse for _Ayers City Militia_.

Arriving at Chiba District, Armus prepared his troops. "Alright, _GraveWalkers_, spread out and find yourself a cover. We want the recon team to enter the city, so passive radar and conceal yourselves from visual contact. Don't make any rash move or you'll scare the rabbits. Maintain radio silence until I say it's over."

Armus hated waiting in high alert, especially when he didn't know what to wait. He seriously doubted Tosh Cray foreseeing that _Task Force Alpha_ would send their spies, in mobile suits, to take a peek at Ayers City's defense. If anything, _Task Force Alpha_ would use something less glaring than mobile suits. High-speed cars, speeders, or even normal suits. But Tosh Cray said that he knew the leader of _Task Force Alpha_, so Armus was willing to give him benefit of the doubt.

More than 40 minutes later, when Armus was going insane with suspense, he saw movements on his panoramic monitor. He zoomed in to the movement, and yes, three _MSA-007 Nero_ mobile suits, tiptoeing toward the city. The _Neros_ were _GM III_ at the core with more streamline armor plating, and were equipped only with beam rifles to minimize weight. They moved very cautiously. Armus lowered his _Z Plus_ under the shadow of a building and cranked down his _Minovsky_ reactor, almost shutting it down, to reduce heat and _Minovsky_ particle. His heartbeat drummed in his ears as the _Neros_ passed his position, only 50 feet away. Some 30 minutes passed, and the _Neros_ were deep in the city, oblivious to the fact that they just walked right in the middle of a dozen mobile suits with guns at their backs.

"All units, all units, I have 3 _Neros_ entering the north side," Josh Offshore stated on the comlink.

"This is the 56th MS Company, I have 3 _Neros_ in sight. We have 6 _Neros_ in the city."

"Make that 9," Armus said, boosting up his reactor to maximum. "This is _GraveWalker_, 3 _Neros_ just passed Chiba District. _GraveWalkers!_ Knuckle up and form in-line barricade!"

As the _Z Pluses_ jumped out and formed two-line formation, Armus switched to active radar to observe the _Neros_. But instead, he picked up something else. Right in the middle of the city rose another mobile suit, a midnight-blue avatar with short, stocky rifle on its right hand and shield on its left. Two weird panels jutted out from its shoulder, almost like a pair of searchlights. The heat tracker on Armus' console stated that the blue mobile suit must have had 5-GW generator, more than twice the size of his _Z Plus_, three times more powerful than that of the _Neros_.

The _Nero_ intruders saw the new mobile suit and quickly sprayed it with their beam rifles. The blue mobile suit flinched to its left with remarkable speed, as if it disappeared and reemerged several hundred feet left from its original position. The _Neros_ pressed the attack, raining down their beam streaks upon the blue mobile suit. But it rolled, pitched, yawed, and cringed away from the attack. Its motion was almost blur. Then it drew its rifle and shot the _Neros_ in quick succession. The _Neros_ roared into fireballs, almost in unison.

"What... the... hell... is that?" Jack stuttered.

"_Gundam__ Mk. V_, I suppose," Armus replied apathetically. "The Admiral's most valuable toy."

"What? _Gundam_... and you knew about this?"

"I heard of it, but I was as blind as you were until this very moment."

"That's why they let the _Neros_ in," Lynn analyzed. "It's a test run!"

"Well keep your guns hot, people!" Armus said, watching the other 3 _Neros_ whizzed toward the Chiba District. "Looks like our trio are trying to escape."

They might have had enough information for Stole Mannings. Or they might have been realized that they could not win against the blue monster. Either way, the 3 _Neros_ fired up their engines toward the way they entered the city: Chiba District. When they saw the exit was blocked, they blasted their guns. Beam streaks zipped through the air, but the poorly aimed beams missed their targets.

"Fire at will!" Armus yelled, and a dozen strands of light whipped out of their beam rifles, illuminating the dim environment, and speared one of the _Neros_ right in its gut. The _Nero_ blew up into a mini nova, raining down sizzling titanium armor and metal gristles. The other two _Neros_ danced in the sky to elude the attacks, then fired off their own beam rifle. One streak lanced the shoulder of a _Z Plus,_ the other lacerated its waist. Tongues of fire lashed out from the wound as the hapless _Z Plus_ rocked back and forth, then thudded to the ground.

"Suzumi! Dammit, Sir! Suzumi's hit!" Lynn screamed on her comlink.

"Focus on the enemy, Varr, or you'll follow him!" Armus roared. "Keep up the pressure!"

The Neros landed behind a building and used the building as a fortress. The _GraveWalker_ bombarded the building, and the two _Neros_ jumped to the air as the building collapsed in black smoke. Out of nowhere, the _Gundam__ Mk.V_ emerged from another building, both hands gleaming with beam sabers. One of the _Neros_ aimed its beam rifle, but the blue _Gundam_ swung its arm and the beam saber diced the _Nero's_ arm like hot knife through butter. The _Nero_ drew its beam saber, but the _Gundam_ plunged its beam saber into the _Nero's_ midst. Sparks burst from the incision as if the _Nero_ bled to death. The other _Nero_ swung to the right to stab the _Gundam_ in the back, but the _Gundam_flung its beam rifle at the _Nero_. The Federation mobile suit staggered afloat as the beam saber thrust into its power generator. Seconds later the last _Nero_ exploded, following its siblings into its doom.

Seeing the enemies had been defeated, Armus shut down his _Z Plus_ and quickly jumped out of his mobile suit. The fallen _Z Plus_ was still hot from the chain explosion, but Armus defied all pain on his palms as he punched the emergency button that quickly opened the latch to the cockpit. Suzumi's blood painted the panoramic monitor, and the acrid stench of burning flesh was imminent, turning his stomach upside down.

"Sir! How's Suzumi..."

"Forget it, Sergeant. He's gone," Armus quickly grabbed Lynn's shoulder and turned her around before she witnessed Suzumi's atrocious death. Lynn was the squadron's doctor, and seeing one of her teammates died like that would certainly affect her performance. Besides, there was nothing she could do.

"Excellent performance, Lieutenant!" Brave Cod's voice echoed through the comlink. "The admiral was right about you. This tryout mission is a success, thanks to you and your team! Now get back to the hangar and have your suit ready. This is just the beginning. More will come, and our path will only get harder."

As the _Gundam__ Mk.V_ blasted off, MASH unit from the _New Desides_ Company arrived to take care of Suzumi. Armus mounted his _Z Plus_ and scanned his slain comrade as he was mounted on a stretcher in a black bodybag. Although Suzumi's _Z Plus_ was not totaled, it might be best to scrap it and use it as spare parts for the other _Z Plus_. Only heaven knew how long this battle was going to take, and the scraped _Z Plus_ might make a difference between life and death.

When Armus and his squadron entered the hangar for repair, the hangar was alive with activities. Technicians ran around, hauling tools and carts from one mobile suit to another. Armus parked his _Z Plus_, and was greeted by Josh Offshore as he climbed down the stairs. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry for your loss. But we don't have much time. Our spies confirmed that _Task Force Alpha_ is preparing a planetary drop. So our techs will repair your mobile suits for 2 hours, then you are to go out again to repel the _Task Force Alpha._"

"Not even for eulogy, eh?" Armus scoffed.

"I'm afraid not. We don't know when it'll happen, so better be prepared. But our scientists are cooking up the Logistic Bomb, a virus sort of thing that will destroy the computer system of _Task Force Alpha,_ thus rendering them a bunch of target practice. You'll get your revenge for your fallen comrade."

"Another secret weapon," Armus sighed. "Has it been tested yet?"

"No," Josh replied, "but even if it fails, we'll give'em hell. Our defense is strong enough that _Task Force Alpha_ will not pass without taking heavy damage."

Armus' lips curled into a smile. "That's the first logical thing I've heard today. Alright, I'd better make use of my 2 hours wisely."

Josh nodded. "See you in the field."

**  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter VI:**

Fifteen miles from Ayers City the _Task Force Alpha_ cruisers spat their innards, mainly consisted of _Nero_ mobile suits with 3 _FA-010 FAZZ_, 2 _MSZ-006C1 Z Plus_, and the _MSA-0011 Superior Gundam_, painted in its archetypal blue-white scheme with long drab beam rifle. The myriad tubes and fins on its back almost looked like a pair of wings. The _Neros_ quickly regrouped into 2 massive clusters, while the _S_ _Gundam_, _FAZZ_ and _Z Pluses_ took the center stage, creating a triple-pronged attack. They ate the distance quickly, guns hoisted up to engage the city's defenders. They were 10 miles and closing fast.

One second later, the speed of the attacking force reduced, and confusion broke out within the ranks of the _Neros_. Some were frozen dead in the sky, others tumbled about like losing control of their own bodies. The formation of the _Task Force Alpha_ turned into a complete clutter. Dozens and dozens of _Xeku__ Eins_ rose up to the sky. Traces of light leapt out of their guns, and one by one the bedazzled _Neros_ burst up in flames. The _Neros_, trying to get a grip of the whole situation, tried to fight back with everything they had left. But the Logistic Bomb destroyed their computer system like _Sclerosis_ disease eating up their nervous system. The _Xeku__ Eins_ plowed them without mercy.

The _GraveWalkers_ swung their rifles and fired off at the _S_ _Gundam_. Beam streaks zipped in the dark void like fingers from hell, trying to crunch the bedazzled _Gundam_. But miraculously, the _S_ _Gundam_ regained control and flinched at the nick of time, missing every single attack. The _S_ _Gundam_ burst its rifle in quick succession, and 3 _Xeku__ Eins_ exploded into brilliant flares. The _New Desides_ force ceased their action as if traumatized by the sudden death of their 3 comrades. The _S_ _Gundam_ fired again, and 2 more _Xeku__ Eins_ blossomed into fireballs. Chunks of burning metal flew in every direction as the explosions ripped the _Xeku__ Eins_ apart from inside.

"The _S_ _Gundam_ that broke your Logistic Bomb..."  
"The _S Gundam_. It's a _Gundam_ at its core, single-mindedly designed to dominate the battlefield physically and psychologically. Big engine - and I mean really, _really_ big - with powerful weapons all along its body. Strong as a battleship, yet agile as a fighter. But its greatest arsenal is its artificial intelligent, called _ALICE_. I think that's the reason why it managed to beat our Logistic Bomb."  
"How could you possibly know all these things?"  
"I still have friends in the Federation who are sympathetic to our fight, hate the Federation's top brass, but too chicken to stand up to their principle. Do you think the Logistic Bomb is the fruit of our brainpower? No, for God sake! They smuggled the code to us so we can find a way to disrupt their computer system."


	7. Chapter VI: Beating the Odds

**Chapter VI: Beating The Odds**

_  
  
Ayers City, Moon,  
__March 14, UC 0088_

"Hey _el-tee_, how much longer we have to sit here? My ass is busted flat!"

Jack Pielhau's comment brought fresh wind through the comlink. The _GraveWalker_ squadron had been sitting still for 10 long hours, waiting for _Task Force Alpha_ to make the first move, but instead they never came. The tactical officers at the _New Desides_ command center detected some movements on the Fed's formation, a standard formation if they wanted to make planetary drop. The _GraveWalkers_, as well as the _New Desides_ and the _Ayers City Militia_, were ready for them. But the Fed's was still shy to attack, and the extended lull drove everybody crazy.

"What's a matter Pielhau? You have a date tonight?" Armus quipped, followed by a burst of chuckles.

"Thirty minutes and I'll definitely find a date!" Jack chimed. "Did anybody see that chic at the bar near the command center? The one with blond hair, acne-ish cheeks, and a mole on the chin? Sweet Mother of Lord, she has the roundest tits I've ever seen!"

"What is it with men and tits?" Lynn snarled. "Can't you ever see a woman with great personality, kind heart, or religious kind of type?"

"Aw, jeez Lynn!" Jack cackled. "Praying chic is not appealing to men! Right, _el-tee_?"

"Whatever," Armus replied apathetically.

"Hey, _el-tee_, what type of girl do you like? Lynn's type of girl, or mine?"

"Drop it, Pielhau!" Armus snorted.

"Yeah, how come you never told us about your love life?" Lynn joined in. "We know Jack is a perverted loser, and I am looking for Mr. Right, but we don't know anything about you!"

"If you don't shut up, the only think you'll ever know is woks and brooms!" Armus barked.

"Come on, _el-tee!_ Don't be afraid to get a little sentimental!"

"I'm not sentimental! There has never been a girl, nor there will be in an imminent future!"

"Then what's your type... suppose the time is nigh for you to pursue a serious relationship?"

"I don't know what I want," Armus sighed. "I guess I will know if I meet her."

"Pardon me for interrupting," Josh Offshore's voice boomed in the comlink, "but we have movement! _Task Force Alpha_ is pushing their invasion! Keep your guns hot, but hold your fire until the command center shoots the Logistic Bomb!"

Armus boosted up his reactor to maximum and connected his radar to satellite uplink. Fifteen miles from Ayers City the _Task Force Alpha_ cruisers spat their innards, mainly consisted of _Nero_ mobile suits with 3 _FA-010 FAZZ_, 2 _MSZ-006C1 Z Plus_, and the _MSA-0011 Superior Gundam_, _Task Force Alpha's_ prodigal weapon, painted in its archetypal blue-white scheme with long drab beam rifle. The myriad tubes and fins on its back almost looked like a pair of wings. For further investigation, Armus ran his tape to record every movement of the _S_ _Gundam_ as _Task Force Alpha_ started to move toward Ayers City.

The _Neros_ quickly regrouped into 2 massive clusters, while the _S_ _Gundam_, _FAZZ_ and _Z Pluses_ took the center stage, creating a triple-pronged attack. They ate the distance quickly, guns hoisted up to engage the city's defenders. They were 10 miles and closing fast.

"Hold your fire!" Josh Offshore commanded.

"Delta-One, I'm firing if they reach 5 miles!" Armus stated, eyes glued on the _S_ _Gundam_.

"Negative, _GraveWalkers!_ Hold your fire until the Logistic Bomb is fired!"

"What if it doesn't work? We don't have enough time to dodge! I'm firing..."

"No, dammit! It WILL work, so hold your goddamn fire!!"

"All units, this is command," another voice crackled. "Firing Logistic Bomb in 3... 2... 1..."

One second later, the speed of the attacking force reduced, and confusion broke out within the ranks of the _Neros_. Some were frozen dead in the sky, others tumbled about like losing control of their own bodies. The formation of the _Task Force Alpha_ turned into a complete clutter.

"I'll be damned!" Armus mumbled unbelievingly. "It _does_ work!"

"Blest be thou who hath not seen yet believeth!" Josh snorted irritatingly. "_New Desides_... CHARGE!!"

Josh's battle cry became the impetus of the fray as dozens and dozens of _Xeku Eins_ rose up to the sky. Traces of light leapt out of their guns, and one by one the bedazzled _Neros_ burst up in flames. The _Neros_, trying to get a grip of the whole situation, tried to fight back with everything they had left. But the Logistic Bomb destroyed their computer system like _Sclerosis_ disease eating up their nervous system. The _Xeku Eins_ plowed them without mercy.

Meanwhile, the _GraveWalkers_ roared their cannons from the city, adding insult to injury to the rank of _Task Force Alpha_. Strands of light flashed from their nozzles, blended well with the fireballs at the end of their path, until the sky turned brilliant with colorful flares and sparks from exploding _Neros_.

"_Neros_ keep falling on my head," Jack hummed while firing wildly, intentionally misspelled the soundtrack of _Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid_. "And just like the Feds whose ass are to be kick-ed..."

"Don't lose your focus!" Armus yelled, agitated by Jack's overconfidence. "Concentrate fire on the _S_ _Gundam!_ Kill it and _Task Force Alpha_ is doomed!"

The _GraveWalkers_ swung their rifles and fired off at the _S_ _Gundam_. Beam streaks zipped in the dark void like fingers from hell, trying to crunch the bedazzled _Gundam_. But miraculously, the _S_ _Gundam_ regained control and flinched at the nick of time, missing every single attack.

"Sonofa..."

"Delta-One, the _S_ _Gundam_ broke your Logistic Bomb! Get your men out of there!" Armus screamed, realizing that the _Xeku Eins_ were busy frying the _Neros_, insensible of the danger that loomed before their heads. But it was too late. The _S_ _Gundam_ burst its rifle in quick succession, and 3 _Xeku Eins_ exploded into brilliant flares. The _New Desides_ force ceased their action as if traumatized by the sudden death of their 3 comrades. The _S_ _Gundam_ fired again, and 2 more _Xeku Eins_ blossomed into fireballs. Chunks of burning metal flew in every direction as the explosions ripped the _Xeku Eins_ apart from inside.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Josh roared his command, so loud Armus thought he was going deaf. The _Xeku Eins_ followed the order, but the _S_ _Gundam_ went berserk. Two more _Xeku Eins_ erupted as they retreated, fried in the back. The _FAZZ_ and _Z Plu C1s_ broke the Logistic Bomb as well, and they followed the _S_ _Gundam_ to rain catastrophic fire upon the _Xeku Eins_. In a matter of minutes, the hunters had become the hunted.

Armus switched his rifle to automatic fire and let loose his fury upon the _S_ _Gundam_ and its entourage. Mutliple burst of beam speared out from his rifle, fringing the sky with eerie blades of energy. His heat tracker spiked up to half maximum, and warning sign blared into the cockpit. But Armus persisted with his attack, and soon enough his subordinates followed his action. The _S_ _Gundam_ had to use every bit of its dexterity to beat the _GraveWalker's_ attack, and witnessing the full potential of the _New Desides'_ fire support team, the _S_ _Gundam_ wisely drifted off to safety, followed by the _FAZZ_ and the _Z Plus C1s_. The cover fire gave the _Xeku Eins_ a chance to retreat. Methodically they flew back to Ayers City and regrouped, while the remaining _Neros_ found a way to beat the Logistic Bomb, using the data from the _S_ _Gundam_. They followed the _S_ _Gundam_ back to space to regroup with their ships.

"Alright, cease fire!" Armus said. "What's your status?"

"My _Z Plus_ is a little sweaty, but she's okay," Lynn stated. "Not bad for 40 to 50 rounds."

"Must've melted without the cryogenic system," Jack added. "Other than that, everything's on the green. By the way, how could the _S Gundam_ break the Logistic Bomb?"

"I'll find out," Armus replied. "Meanwhile, go to the hangar and have the techs check your mobile suit. It's the first time they get hot, so make sure no loose connections or melting parts on your _Z Plus_. I'll join you shortly."

As the _GraveWalkers_ walked back to the hangar, Armus drove his mobile suit to meet Josh Offshore. He was in his _RMS-142 Xeku Zwei_: a big, bulky mobile suit that almost resembled a mobile armor. Armus' _Z Plus_ looked like a mailbox pole compared to the humongous mobile suit.

"Good news and bad news," Josh said upon seeing Armus. "Good news is we busted 70 of the _Neros_ during the Logistic Bomb attack. Bad news is we lost 50 of the _Xeku Eins_. Although we lost a lot of good pilots, we snatched a strategic victory..."

"A costly strategic victory," Armus interjected.

"Yes, costly, but still a victory," Josh defended his argument. "And the high casualties will hold them off for a while. We can prepare ourselves for their next move."

"I have something else in mind," Armus said. "The _S_ _Gundam_ that broke your Logistic Bomb..."

"The _S Gundam_," Josh explained. "It's a _Gundam_ at its core, single-mindedly designed to dominate the battlefield physically and psychologically. Big engine - and I mean really, _really_ big - with powerful weapons all along its body. Strong as a battleship, yet agile as a fighter. But its greatest arsenal is its artificial intelligent, called _ALICE_. I think that's the reason why it managed to beat our Logistic Bomb."

"How could you possibly know all these things?"

"I still have friends in the Federation who are sympathetic to our fight, hate the Federation's top brass, but too chicken to stand up to their principle. Do you think the Logistic Bomb is the fruit of our brainpower? No, for God sake! They smuggled the code to us so we can find a way to disrupt their computer system."

"I see," Armus breathed. "Anyway, I record the movements of the _S_ _Gundam_. Something that you want to check. Maybe we can find a way to beat this monstrosity."

"Give it to our scientists," Josh said. "I have works to do. I hope it's of any use."

**  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter VII:**

"I am Admiral Honsei, leader of EFF _Eagle Force_ Battle Group. By this time I believe you have witnessed the strength of my fleet. You are surrounded, and there is nowhere to escape. You have 24 hours to lay down your weapons, vacate Ayers City, and surrender unconditionally. This is my last and only warning to the _New Desides_ and all its accomplices. If we don't see any sign of surrender by this time tomorrow, my troops will descend into Ayers City and attack any armed units in the city. If you are sensible men, as I hope you are, then you'll notice that there is only one solution. Surrender, and I'll spare your lives."

"This is Captain Brave Cod, leader of the _New Desides_. I refuse to comply, and I will take any consequences of my action. I will not let myself nor my devotees to be ruled by the parasitic Spacenoids that hid behind the Earth Federation. The time is nigh for someone to stand up against your corruption. I am not intimidated by your fleet, and I will see your force in Ayers City."

"The EFF can have all the space they want, but Ayers City is ours! We must take the battle to the city, until they are forced to fight door-to-door. Urban fighting is not their forte, and they are too arrogant to learn a little bit about it. This is our chance to show them what we really are!"  
"Urban fighting, Sir? With all due respect, it's not that EFF does not have the skill to fight in urban area. They don't want to do it because they want to avoid collateral damage."  
"That's the exact reason why we have to bring them down to the city. They'll be reluctant to fight. They don't want to exchange victory with human lives. That's where we're excel, Lieutenant Gray. We believe in our cause, and we dare to take any measure to stand up for our cause. I don't think the citizen of Ayers City would mind a little mishap, as long as victory is at hand."  
"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea. We can't let civilians be our shield against the Federation Force."  
"Obviously you haven't left your old code as a Federation soldier, Lieutenant Gray. You and I have the same root. We know how EFF fight. We know their every little weakness, including their erudite _rules of engagement_. But we are not EFF anymore, so we're not bound to anything. You will carry this plan, Lieutenant Gray!"


	8. Chapter VII: Spawn of Hell

**Note: **Thanks a bunch for _Gundam Mk. Dead_ for your reviews. As honored as I am (being compared to **Project N**... whew!), I don't think I'm worthy of such comparison. **Project N** is a masterpiece that is really hard, if possible at all, to be surpassed. But I'll try. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

  
  
**Chapter VII: Spawn of Hell**

_  
  
Ayers City, Moon,  
__Mars 16, UC 0088_

Armus Gray paced himself in the long corridor, among a flood of technicians and armed men that roved the small hall. He knew Ayers City had been preparing for EFF invasion for some time, but this was different. He could feel the tension as he looked outside; civilians rushed among mobile suit's feet, as the metal avatars wandered ever so gently as to not crush the humans below. There was only one explanation to the cacophony: EFF was bringing big guns to end the conflict.

Entering the command center, Armus took a spot beside Josh Offshore. Brave Cod, Brian Aeno, and Tosh Cray stood in the middle of the room, and from their tensed face, Armus could guess what was going on. The tactical officers tried to bring their voices down, but Armus could sense fear in their whispering. One particular screen sprouted images from a satellite, and countless EFF cruisers were piling up some 50 miles away from Ayers City. So great their number, the end of the fleet was nowhere in sight, as if the entire EFF armada was latching on to Ayers City.

"Sir, transmission from the EFF fleet," one tactical officer stated. "Looks like they're trying to make contact with us."

"Patch it through," Brave Cod said.

"Attention EFF renegades," an image of an EFF officer materialized on the big screen. "I am Admiral Honsei, leader of EFF _Eagle Force_ Battle Group. By this time I believe you have witnessed the strength of my fleet. You are surrounded, and there is nowhere to escape. You have 24 hours to lay down your weapons, vacate Ayers City, and surrender unconditionally. This is my last and only warning to the _New Desides_ and all its accomplices. If we don't see any sign of surrender by this time tomorrow, my troops will descend into Ayers City and attack any armed units in the city. If you are sensible men, as I hope you are, then you'll notice that there is only one solution. Surrender, and I'll spare your lives."

Defiantly, Brave Cod stepped up to the monitor. "This is Captain Brave Cod, leader of the _New Desides_. I refuse to comply, and I will take any consequences of my action. I will not let myself nor my devotees to be ruled by the parasitic Spacenoids that hid behind the Earth Federation. The time is nigh for someone to stand up against your corruption. I am not intimidated by your fleet, and I will see your force in Ayers City."

With a rude hash, Brave Cod killed the transmission, ending the doomed negotiation.

By that time, Ayers City mayor Kaiser Pinefield entered the room. The look in his eyes buried the small glint of hope that the mayor might bring in the political arena. The mayor cleared his throat before speaking, "A week ago I was alive with hope that other Lunar cities would join our little insurrection for the sake of our future. I thought we had friends in this small rock. Well, gentlemen, I thought wrong. We don't have friends. We only have supporters who hate the Federation, but love their own lives more than anything in the world. More than the willpower to stand up for their principle. Looks like we are alone in this one."

"We don't need them," Brian Aeno spoke up, trying to boost morale. "We have dedicated soldiers. We have powerful weapons. We have faith. With a little bit of tactic, we can deliver punches in their ranks so hard they will think twice about making their next move."

"And we are fighting in our ground," Tosh Cray added. "The EFF can have all the space they want, but Ayers City is ours! We must take the battle to the city, until they are forced to fight door-to-door. Urban fighting is not their forte, and they are too arrogant to learn a little bit about it. This is our chance to show them what we really are!"

"Urban fighting, Sir?" Armus took the liberty to interject. "With all due respect, it's not that EFF does not have the skill to fight in urban area. They don't want to do it because they want to avoid collateral damage."

"Good point, Lieutenant, but obviously you take it to the wrong direction," Tosh Cray stated. "That's the exact reason why we have to bring them down to the city. They'll be reluctant to fight. They don't want to exchange victory with human lives. That's where we're excel, Lieutenant Gray. We believe in our cause, and we dare to take any measure to stand up for our cause. I don't think the citizens of Ayers City would mind a little mishap, as long as victory is at hand."

Armus could not believe what he had just heard.

"No! I can't let my people die!" Mayor Pinefield protested. "They didn't elect me to lead them into death! Take you battle somewhere else!"

"Are you concerned about the next election, Mayor?" Brave Cod joined in. "Afraid that this small strategy will leak out, so that they won't elect you again? Well I tell you something, Mayor. There won't be any election at all if we lose this war! We must win at all cost!"

"You people are nuts!" Pinefield spat.

"Think about this: if we win, all the people of Ayers City want you to be their mayor. Kaiser Pinefield, the savior of Ayers City!"

Pinefield didn't challenge the _New Desides_ anymore.

"Sir, I don't think this is a good idea," Armus spoke matter-of-factly. "We can't let civilians be our shield against the Federation Force."

"Obviously you haven't left your old code as a Federation soldier, Lieutenant Gray," Tosh Cray ranted agitatedly. "You and I have the same root. We know how EFF fight. We know their every little weakness, including their erudite _rules of engagement_. But we are not EFF anymore, so we're not bound to anything. You will carry this plan, Lieutenant Gray!"

Armus turned to Brian Aeno. "Admiral..."

"Face it, Son. We're fugitive. So start acting like one."

_This is not what I had in mind when I decided to help Aeno stand up to his principle. We are facing a losing battle, but there are no excuses to include non-combatants in a military engagement. Never. Never. Never. I believed that Earthnoids could be better men than the Spacenoids. I was wrong. Weapons are not meant to hit civilians. Never.  
__I feel sick. _

"Armus! Hey, Armus! What's the matter with you?"

Armus snapped out of his thought, showered by stares from the entire room. He perfected his stance, realizing that this plan will carry on with or without him, and his little defiance would only cause more trouble to him and his squadron. So he hissed, "As you wish, Sir."

"Good!" Tosh Cray punched a remote control, and a 3-D map of Ayers City sprung in the center of the room. "I want cascaded defense line. Put the paramilitary on the outer rim of the city to soften the incoming fleet, and the _Xeku Eins _and_ Novel GM III's_ around the capitol. As they get closer to the center, they'll meet tougher resistant. This will make them frustrated and mad. Mad soldiers tend to make mistakes."

"What if they drop their troops straight in the center?" Brave Cod asked.

"My fleet will guard the city so no Federation ship can come within 10 miles from the city," Brian Aeno complied. "They have to make the drop some 10 miles of the city, then march inward. This is easier for your boys to chop them off while they're trying to get into the city."

Tosh Cray shot a glare at Armus. "Are you up for that? If you do your job well, the Feds might not reach the city at all, and your concern about astronomical collateral damage will not happen. It's unlikely, but not impossible."

"I'll do my best," that was all Armus could say.

"Which brings me to my last question," Tosh Cray summed up. "Where do you want to be, Brave Cod?"

Brave Cod looked at Josh Offshore. "Did the scientists analyze the battle record from Lieutenant Gray?"

"Yes Sir," Josh answered. "The pilot is Ryu Roots, a loose cannon pilot. His moves are all predictable, you'll see in the battle record. The problem is, he's not the only one controlling the _Gundam_. _ALICE_, the artificial intelligence, is the main headache because it's adaptive to any situation it encounters. What you'll see in the battlefield will not be the same with what you'll see in the battle record."

"At least we have the worse side of it," Brave Cod said. "Load it up to my _Gundam_, and hope that I can kill this Roots punk before _ALICE_ takes control of the _Gundam_. I'll be wherever he is. Twenty four hours is more than enough to prepare their welcoming party," Brave Cod paused a moment to take a deep breath. "This is it, everyone. Man your post now, and may God be with you!"

Everybody scrambled out of the room, leaving Armus dumbfounded. Everything he held true was turned over in a minute. It was clear that the _New Desides_ were milking Ayers City, starting from ransom from the civilians up till using them as fence. They didn't pay any respect to the locals. Yet theparamilitary and the citizens helped the _New Desides_ with childlike gusto, as if they were spellbound by Brave Cod's charm, Tosh Cray's radical strategy, and the hope in the _Gundam_. A false hope, but evidently a powerful weapon in the hands of Brave Cod and Tosh Cray. Armus started to feel that he made a big mistake supporting the _New Desides_, but it was all too late now. He walked into the hangar as the mobilization continued to progress outside.

**  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter VIII:**

Hundreds of mobile suits filled the horizon, steadily inching toward Ayers City like a tornado, ready to wreak havoc everything within its path. The sight of the _Eagle Force's_ mobile suit ensemble would make even the most experienced warrior tremble.

"Knuckle up!! Remember, I might make the wrong decision, but I will never regret fighting with you! Let's show the _Eagle Force_ that they are dealing with the _GraveWalkers!_ If we have to make our last stand here in Ayers City, we will take as many of them with us! Automatic fire, and wait for my signal!"

Fire belched from the _Xeku Zwei's_ smart gun as Josh abused his trigger. A burst of energy zipped toward the _Rick Dias_, seemingly too busy fighting the militia to recognize the lurking danger. But at the perfect moment, when the beam streaks were about to hit, the _Rick Dias_ flinched to the right. Josh fired again, but the _Rick Dias_ took off to the sky, leaving a pair of white smoke on top of the mayhem Josh just painted with his missed fire. Josh trailed him with his _Xeku Zwei_, firing his smart beam rifle like a madman. But the _Rick Dias_ crisscrossed its path, easily dodging Josh's poor marksmanships. It turned around and popped up its 55-mm vulcan cannons on its head. Josh banked hard to the right, but the _Rick Dias'_ fore arms popped up, revealing a pair of gatling guns. Josh could only watch as the gatling flashed, and a second later, his left leg breached from the body.

"This is Lieutenant Shin Crypt from _Task Force Alpha_. Do you really think that puny toy you call a 'gun' can do damage to my FAZZ?"  
"We just have to see, don't we? Kill me and I'll take one of you with me!"  
"Leave the _FAZZ_ to me, children. Get back to the hangar and have yourself patched up good."  
"Well well, Brave Cod himself. And in _Gundam Mk V_, no less! You must have a lot of respect out of that suit to come here alone."  
"You're not what I'm looking for. I'm waiting for Ryu Roots. But 3 _FAZZ_ makes one _S Gundam_, don't you think? So come on, punks! You wanna win the war easy? You wanna be heroes? Take your best shot and attack me!"  
"You're asking for it, old man! Kill him!"


	9. Chapter VIII: Eagle Lands

**Note:** _SulliMike23_ is my staunch friend in this arena, so with his permission I use his _10th MS Team_ as a part of EFF major offensive against the _New Desides_ and _Ayers City Militia_. This is by no means an act to flood my review section with controversy, but as an act of honoring my friendship with _SulliMike23_. So if anybody has a grudge against this, please send it directly to my email. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**  
  
Chapter VIII: Eagle Lands **

_  
  
Ayers City, Moon,  
__March 17, UC 0088_

It was a silent night in Ayers City, but the situation was far from calm and bright. Troops loitered about for some last minute errands, feeding the mobile suits that scattered around the city in full alert. Guns hoisting, the _Xeku Ein_ and _Novel GM III_ mobile suits scattered themselves around the center of the city, while _Ayers City Militia_ barricaded the suburban area. Their _Zaku II's_ were in contrast with the _New Desides_' state-of-the-art _Xeku Eins_, but the militias were fanatics that didn't mind being out of date as long as they could fight for their freedom. Civilians cowered in their quarters, motorists abandoned their cars, residents turned off the lights, waiting for their fate.

Armus inspected his troops that scattered around Chiba District, a bridge between the _Ayers City Militia_ and the _New Desides_. Jack and 4 more _GraveWalkers_ crouched on top of buildings, which provided greater view over the battlefield. Lynn and the rest of the _GraveWalkers_ spread out in the street in such a way that they covered the entire district while could still watch each other's back. Satisfied with the defense line, Armus climbed a parking garage and waited on the roof.

Then, _Operation Eagle Force_ began.

The sky coruscated as missiles and mega particle cannons blasted, spitting their venoms toward enemy ranks. The Earth Federation ships quickly brought their sheer number to play. They formed a semi circle to siege the X-Divisional Fleet in the center while throwing everything they had at Aeno's fleet. But Brian Aeno orchestrated his cruisers to counter every move of the Federation ships. Particle beams and missiles flew in every direction, and fireballs blossomed every time they hit their marks. The sky blitzed with explosions, and darkness turned daylight while burning splinters from destroyed ships rained down on Ayers City like burning hail.

It was not long until Armus' radar picked up heavy activities on the outskirt of Ayers City. Hundreds of mobile suits filled the horizon, steadily inching toward Ayers City like a tornado, ready to wreak havoc everything within its path. The sight of the _Eagle Force's_ mobile suit ensemble would make even the most experienced warrior tremble.

"Knuckle up!!" Armus yelled, aiming his rifle toward the cloud of EF mobile suits. "Remember, I might make the wrong decision, but I will never regret fighting with you! Let's show the _Eagle Force_ that they are dealing with the _GraveWalkers!_ If we have to make our last stand here in Ayers City, we will take as many of them with us! Automatic fire, and wait for my signal!"

The _Eagle Force_ closed in to the city, and the _Ayers City Militia _raised their guns and let loose their fire. Tracers of bullets and cannon rounds ascended in great number, filling the sky with resplendence. Sparks erupted as the ballistics rammed themselves into the _Eagle Force_, illuminating the sky like fireworks from the impacts of explosives. But sadly, they failed to destroy a single Fed's mobile suit. The _Neros and GM IIIs_ were 8 years ahead of the militia's 120-mm machine guns, bequest of One Year War, and the ballistics just bounced off the armor plating without even scratching the paint. The Feds stretched their arms and launched their counterattack. Rifles blasting, beam javelins raining down on the militia's rank, the _Eagle Force_ mobile suits marched into Ayers City, mowing down the _Zakus_ that got in their way. One by one the Ayer City's mobile suit exploded into brilliant color.

"FIRE!!" Armus bellowed, squeezing his trigger with iron grit. "Send'em all to hell!"

Bursts of laser leapt from their rifles, moping up the front row of the _Eagle Force_ with lethal fire. Three _Neros_ and four _GM IIIs_ quickly turned into mini suns as the beams ravaged their torso. A beam streak stabbed a _Nero_ in the right shoulder, blowing up the entire structure and breaching the arm. Other diced a _GM III_ in the leg, and the dismembered limb cartwheeled into a building, creating minor fire as it cut off the building's transmission line. The _GraveWalkers_ heightened their attack, shearing off more and more _Neros_ and _GM III_s from the main group.

Tasting a new, deadlier threat from Ayers City, the commanders screamed their orders, dispersing the _Neros_ and _GM IIIs_ among blitzing fire, sizzling titanium fragments, and tongues of fire from erupting comrades. One third of the _Eagle Force_ quickly dove into the city, taking refuge behind the buildings, but were quickly surrounded by militias. Though obsolete, the _Zaku's_ brute power proved to be quite a menace to the descending _Neros_ and _GM IIIs_. Others stayed afloat and regrouped into smaller units and tried to find a better position to return fire.

Through the corner of his eyes Armus watched 4 Federal mobile suits wrestled with a swarm of militia's _Zakus_. The overwhelming numbers of the militia seemed to had no effect at all as one by one the _Zakus_ exploded or gotten mutilated by the high-energy unit. The leader was on a _Rick Dias_, a custom-made no less, which was uncommon in Federation ranks. Two _Jegans_ winged the _Rick Dias_ on the left and right, and a _GM II_ closed the diamond formation. Armus knew only one unit who wielded such a radical blend.

"All units, this is Gamma-One. I have visual contact with _10th MS Team_... Repeat... Visual contact with _10th MS Team_ on grid 3E-9R..."

"Sit tight, Gamma-One," Josh Offshore crackled on the comlink. "These thugs are out of your league. I'll handle them."

A minute later, Josh's _Xeku Zwei_ soared above Armus' head, followed by 3 _Xeku Eins_ in wedge formation. White smoke trailed from their jet nozzles as they raced toward the _10th MS Team_. Fire belched from the _Xeku Zwei's_ smart gun as Josh abused his trigger. A burst of energy zipped toward the _Rick Dias_, seemingly too busy fighting the militia to recognize the lurking danger. But at the perfect moment, when the beam streaks were about to hit, the _Rick Dias_ flinched to the right. One streak busted its left shoulder guard, turning it into molten goo that splattered onto the buildings. Others fell into the midst of a militia's _Zaku_ that was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. The old Zeon mobile suit roared into a massive fireball, taking all the surrounding buildings into its fiery tomb.

_Damn!_

Josh fired again, but the _Rick Dias_ took off to the sky, leaving a pair of white smoke on top of the mayhem Josh just painted with his missed fire. Josh trailed him with his _Xeku Zwei_, firing his smart beam rifle like a madman. But the _Rick Dias_ crisscrossed its path, easily dodging Josh's poor marksmanships. It turned around and popped up its 55-mm vulcan cannons on its head. Twin traces of bullets dashed out of the cannons, shredding the armor on Josh's left leg. Warning message screamed into the cockpit as the armor tracker flashed in yellow blitzes. Josh banked hard to the right, but the _Rick Dias'_ fore arms popped up, revealing a pair of gatling guns. Josh could only watch as the gatling flashed, and a second later, his left leg breached from the body. Sparks and oil gushed out from the wound, and acrid smoke invaded the cockpit. Josh gritted his teeth as he yanked his joystick hard, trying to get control of his spinning _Xeku Zwei_. But the loss of one leg turned the mobile suit upside down. The bulky mobile suit crashed into an apartment building, taking down the 15-story concrete tower.

"Delta-One's down! Delta-One's down!!" Armus screamed. "_GraveWalkers_, saturated fire on 3E-9R!!"

The _GraveWalker_ squadron swung their rifles toward the designated grid and let loose a hail of beam. The entire vicinity went ablaze; fire raged from building to building as concrete structures collapsed on top of each other. The _10th MS Team_, who was closing on Josh Offshore for the kill, was forced to take off to the sky to evade the _GraveWalker's_ pressure. Burning cavities adorned the hull of the _Rick Dias, Jegans_, and _GM II_, a souvenir from the carnage. But none of them received critical damage, and they wisely left the battlefield.

It was one of those decisions Armus would regret for the rest of his life. Torching the entire grid to prevent the _10th MS Team_ from preying on the fallen Josh Offshore robbed the lives of hundreds of civilians, unarmed men, women, children, everything that was hapless enough to be at the vicinity. But Armus had no choice. Josh Offshore could not die today. The entire defense line relied on his ingenuity. Losing him would cost the _New Desides_ the entire war.

The _10th MS Team_ relayed the news that they had shot down one of _New Desides'_ high-ranking officers. Dozens of _Neros_ and _GM IIIs_ started to move to grid 3E-9R, Josh Offshore's crash site. A smart move by the _10th MS Team_. It reminded Armus of a chess game he played with his buddy back at the academy. He foolishly put his queen into a trap, and his buddy launched an all-out assault on his trapped crown jewel. Josh Offshore was _New Desides'_ trapped queen, and Armus knew he had to get him out of the trap at all cost.

"Pielhau, you're in charge! Don't let anybody get into grid 3E-9R! And keep the _10th MS_ away! Varr, cover me!"

As soon as he heard Jack's response, Armus switched to _WaveRider_ mode and blasted his jets. His fighter leapt into the sky, away from the heat, then dove straight into the firewall. Some _Neros_ saw him coming for Josh and tried to shoot him down. Armus jiggled his joysticks left and right, making his _WaveRider_ roll, pitch, and bank hard to every direction, losing the deadly attacks by the Feds. One unfortunate fire grilled his tail binder. Warning sound screamed into his ear, but Armus shrugged it off and dashed toward the crash site.

When he arrived at the downed building, Armus switched to _Z Plus_ and dug the concrete pile, hoping to find any sign of mobile suit underneath the rubble. _Neros_ and _GM III_ came from every direction, but Lynn arrived and quickly made her rifle to work. She quickly killed 3 _GM IIIs_, all of which exploded into yellowish fireball. A _Nero_ sneaked behind her back and sank a good salvo into her left shoulder. Lynn's _Z Plus_ staggered hard as explosion ripped her shoulder apart, tearing off her left arm. But Lynn quickly regained balance and pivoted back. Her surgical shot drilled into the _Nero's_ solar plexus, right into the cockpit. The _Nero's_ pilot didn't have a chance to scream when a blinding white flush surged into the cockpit, dissolving everything within a blink. The _Nero_ exploded, scattering hot _Gundarium_ chunks to every direction.

Meanwhile, Armus got the arm of the _Xeku Zwei_, then heaved it upward as hard as he could. The bulky mobile suit emerged as the rubble dispersed. Wasting no time, Armus blasted his jets to bring the one-legged _Xeku Zwei_ to the sky toward the hangar.

"Varr, I got him. Get the hell out of here!"

But trouble hadn't left the leader of the _GraveWalker_ squadron. As soon as he was airborne with Josh's _Xeku Zwei_, 3 big mobile suits cut his path. _Task Force Alpha's FAZZ_ squadron barricaded the sky with their monstrous Mega Particle Cannons pointing straight at Armus' cockpit.

"This is Lieutenant Shin Crypt from _Task Force Alpha_," one of the _FAZZ_ pilot spoke. "Lay down your weapons and your lives will be spared."

"In your dreams!" Armus replied and holstered his rifle.

"Do you really think that puny toy you call a 'gun' can do damage to my FAZZ?"

"We just have to see, don't we?" Armus taunted, hoping to buy some time. "Kill me and I'll take one of you with me!"

"Two!" Lynn said and positioned her _Z Plus_ beside Armus.

"Three!" suddenly the _Xeku Zwei_ moved and hoisted its gun at the FAZZ. "I might be mangled, but I'm damn sure I still can shoot!"

"Leave the _FAZZ_ to me, children," another mobile suit joined the fray. "Get back to the hangar and have yourself patched up good."

"Well well, Brave Cod himself," Shin Crypt chuckled. "And in _Gundam Mk V_, no less! You must have a lot of respect out of that suit to come here alone."

"You're not what I'm looking for," Brave Cod drew his beam sabers. "I'm waiting for Ryu Roots. But 3 _FAZZ_ makes one _S Gundam_, don't you think? So come on, punks! You wanna win the war easy? You wanna be heroes? Take your best shot and attack me!"

"You're asking for it, old man!" Shin Crypt hissed in repugnance. "Kill him!"

The _FAZZ_ charged, but the _Gundam Mk. V_ dodged the attack and launched its counter attack. Their movement was almost a blur, and their attacks looked like strands of light that wrapped into themselves. Armus didn't want to hang around to see the result. He coaxed the _Xeku Zwei_ to fly toward the hangar, Lynn's one-armed _Z Plus_ following suit. Five minutes later, the comlink went alive with hurrahs, and Armus knew who won the fight. Brave Cod's _Gundam Mk. V_. had purged the _FAZZ_ squadron.

Arriving at the hangar, Armus laid Josh down on the floor. Countless technicians and repair mobile suits scrambled the maimed _Xeku Zwei_. Armus exited his _Z Plus_ and dashed for the _Xeku Zwei_ cockpit. The hatch opened, revealing Josh Offshore, covered in his dried blood, but still in high spirit.

"Patch my mobile suit in two hours," Josh ordered, wincing as he got up.

"You're going nowhere, Josh," Armus halted him. "Varr, get Lieutenant Offshore to the sickbay and make sure he stays there. Bound him to his bed if you must."

"The hell are you doing?" Josh tried to escape, but the stinging twinge in his ribs stopped him. "I'm not staying here while my men are fighting the Feds!"

"If you stay calm, you're out in 2 days, fresh and healthy," Lynn injected some morphine into Josh's vein. "In this condition, you're nothing but a freak in the eyes of the Feds. So give yourself some break, Lieutenant."

"Sergeant Lynn Varr is the best medic I've ever had," Armus tapped Josh's shoulder. "You're in good hands. Do as she says and you'll get out in no time."

"Hey," Josh yapped. "Save some Feds for me!"

Armus smirked, hoping into his _Z Plus_. "Don't worry. There'll be plenty of them when you get out." He switched to _WaveRider_ and blasted out of the hangar. A cannibalistic battle welcomed him, and Armus dove straight into the midst of it, regrouping with his squadron to ward off as many EFF soldiers as he could.

**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter IX:**

The other platoon spotted Armus and fired their weapons. Armus banked hard, wincing upon realizing that his rifle was only 2 effective, then prepared to make his last stand. He zigzagged to avoid the attack, then fired once as he heard the locking sound. His beam lanced a _Nero_ squarely on the torso, which quickly erupted into a fireball. Armus fired again, and another _Nero_ blew up. Just then, his console screamed; he had no power left on his e-cap. The two remaining _Neros_ intensified their attack, but Armus crisscrossed his path, switched to _Z Plus_, and kicked a _Nero_ on its chest. The EFF mobile suit jerked behind and toppled into a building. The building collapsed, burying the _Nero_.

"All units, this is Gamma-One! The _10th MS Team_ is moving in to Chiba District! I repeat... _10th MS Team_ coming from the west! Where's my goddamn ammunition?"  
"We have a problem, Gamma-One, the Feds... Aargh!! No... AARGGGHH.... dzzzt..."  
"I'll get the sonsofbitches!"  
"No! Pielhau, hold your position!"  
"No can do, Sir! Somebody has to stop the _10th MS Team_ or we're in deep shit. You can't, and Lynn's too far on the east. It's all on me, _el-tee_!"

Jack's rifle blitzed with fire, but the _Rick Dias_ dashed with its beam saber flashing, and swung at Jack's right arm. Spark burst as Jack's arm flew several feet behind, taking the beam rifle with it. The sudden loss of mass turned Jack's _Z Plus_ swaying, staggering to maintain balance. Jack gritted his teeth and gripped his joystick as hard as he could. When he regained control, the _Rick Dias_ was hoisting its arms over its head, ready to make its final thrust. Jack could only watch in awe as the _Rick Dias'_ arms fell like a guillotine, bringing its beam saber on top of his head.

"Central, central, this is Gamma-One. _10th MS Team_ is breaching Chiba District. I need immediate support..."  
"Negative, Gamma-One. We're getting crushed from every direction, and we're losing men fast. We don't have enough power to support you. Give Chiba District to them and regroup at the capitol."  
"If they get Chiba District, they'll gain easy access to capitol."  
"I know, but it's better to lose Chiba District than to lose you. Give it up, Gamma-One. You'll fight them another day."


	10. Chapter IX: Pitfalls

**Chapter IX: Pitfalls**

_  
  
Ayers City, Moon,  
March 24, UC 0088_

_The battle of Ayers City has gone for a week, but the end is nowhere in sight. After losing the FAZZ squadron, the Eagle Force came back with a vengeance, virtually moping down every corner of the city. They gained control of the outskirt of Ayers City and slowly, but steadily, inched toward the capitol. The Ayers City Militia has been wiped out, and the Neros are now head-to-head against the Xeku Eins. Death tolls reached 50 percent, and if we continue to fight this way, it won't be long until the New Desides is forced to surrender.  
__Don't sound like a dynamic leader, do I? Not that I quit before the fight is over, nor the GraveWalkers flunk their duty. It's just the Feds deal with casualties better than the New Desides. Losing comrades at an alarming rate drops the morale of the remaining New Desides, while the Feds are at their usual energy. True, the loss of FAZZ squadron delivered a devastating blow to the EFF fleet, but only for a short moment. I can only hope Brave Cod, Tosh Cray, and Josh Offshore can compensate this shortage._

Armus Gray pushed his thruster to maximum, bringing his _Z Plus_ jump over several buildings, overviewing 3 _Xeku Eins_ that engaged 4 _Neros_ at Chiba district. The _Xeku Eins_ fought their hearts out, but the _Neros_ were simply better combatants. One of the _Xeku Eins_ fought with only one arm and one leg, the other two were stripped to their internal structures. All armor was gone, victimized by the swinging beam sabers of the _Neros_. On the ground lied the remnants of another _Xeku Eins_, the fallen leader of the doomed unit. The one-armed _Xeku Eins_ tried a desperate attack, but the _Neros_ dodged the attack easily and launched their deadly counter attack. Two beam sabers gutted the _Xeku Eins_, and the blue mobile suit exploded, ripped apart by the energy burst that surged from the overheated reactor. The other two raised their beam rifles, but without their leader, they couldn't do much. The _Neros_ closed on them from all direction, virtually cutting off their exits.

Armus armed his beam rifle, set it to automatic fire, then rained down his fire upon the _Neros_. Two _Neros_ quickly burst into flames; another one lost its right hand when Armus' fire clobbered its right shoulder, straight into the power line. Sparks jetted out like a fountain as the entire right torso breached. The remaining _Nero_ roared its gun, but Armus cringed at the right time, missing the beam streaks by mere inches. He lit his vulcan cannons, which stunned the Nero for a while. Regaining balance, Armus took a hard lock on the Nero's mid torso, then fired his beam rifle. A surge of pure energy speared the _Nero_, turning the armor and internal structure into mist, and burning the pilot in his cockpit. Three successive explosions followed, and the _Nero_ was engulfed in fire.

"Return to base and have your suit repaired. Move, soldiers!!"

Without thinking, the two _Xeku Eins_ followed Armus' order. Armus switched to his long-range radar and scanned the area. Two platoons of _Neros_, one on his left, the other on his right, were closing in his position. His _Z Plus_ still had 80 of armor, but his e-cap was depleted to 10 only. He punched his communication button and spoke, "Gamma-Two, Gamma-Three, give me sitrep!"

"We're spreading pretty thin on the north, but so far no Feds had gone through," Jack replied.

"My unit c... till make it, but so... re gonna need some reload," Lynn yelled amidst explosions. "Our ...les are run... ng out of juice!"

Armus realized that if we divided the force of Jack's and Lynn's unit, the Feds would breach Chiba district. He had to deal with the 2 platoons by himself. As a desperate attempt, he sent for Josh Offhsore, "Delta-One, I have 2 platoons closing in Chiba district from the south, and I'm running low on ammo. I need back up... repeat... I need back up!"

"dzzt... negative Gamma-One... Feds are coming from..." a long static from Josh's comlink as a series of explosions thundered out in the distance. "I'm sorry, Gamma-One. You're on your own."

Armus closed his eyes, while calculating the odds. He was up against 8 fresh _Neros_, spread into 2 clusters, while his rifle could barely wipe out one platoon. He had two choices: to use the element of surprise by taking the battle straight onto the _Neros'_ faces before they reacted, or to hide and prey on them on by one. Considering he was merely a mediocre sniper, Armus opted for the first choice, and switched to _WaveRider_ before taking off to the sky.

Bursting out from the building, Armus quickly zipped toward the platoon on his left. The _Neros_ didn't expect such a reckless move, and they trailed their weapons on the _WaveRider_. But Armus wasted no time and blasted his weapon before the _Neros_ could get a lock on him. Beam javelins lanced the _Neros_, eviscerating the front two. Tongues of fire burst out as chain explosions rocked the _Neros_ back and forth, tossing _Gundarium_ splinters to every direction. The other two quickly fired their guns, but the poorly-aimed beams missed Armus by several feet apart. Armus pumped up his gun, sending the last bits of energy into the _Neros_. Two beams fell on a _Nero's_ center torso, cutting through the thick armor like hot knives through butter, and destroyed the generator. The _Nero_ exploded into a fireball. The other _Nero_ lost its head and its right leg, and quickly tumbled to the ground like a log. The pilot chose to quit fighting and exit his mobile suit.

The other platoon spotted Armus and fired their weapons. Armus banked hard, wincing upon realizing that his rifle was only 2 effective, then prepared to make his last stand. He zigzagged to avoid the attack, then fired once as he heard the locking sound. His beam lanced a _Nero_ squarely on the torso, which quickly erupted into a fireball. Armus fired again, and another _Nero_ blew up. Just then, his console screamed; he had no power left on his e-cap. The two remaining _Neros_ intensified their attack, but Armus crisscrossed his path, switched to _Z Plus_, and kicked a _Nero_ on its chest. The EFF mobile suit jerked behind and toppled into a building. The building collapsed, burying the _Nero_.

The last _Nero_ drew its beam saber and swung it hard toward Armus. Armus flinched, but the tip of the saber sliced half of Armus's head. The panoramic monitor blinked, and for a full second, it went completely black. The _Nero_ swung again, but Armus instinctively ducked as hard as he could. When the panoramic monitor went online, Armus saw the _Nero_ was ready for its next attack. Armus launched a one-two punch to the _Nero's_ heart, dazzling it for a moment. He followed up with an elbow to the head that wrecked the camera, rendering the _Nero_ blinded. Then he kicked the _Nero's_ kneecap, and finalized his assault with a stomp to the cockpit. The slow but strong _Z Plus_ raised its leg and sank it into the midst of the _Nero's_ torso. The hatch broke, and the void sucked the oxygen out of the _Nero's_ cockpit. Before the pilot could put on his oxygen tank, the air ran out, and the pilot choked himself to death.

Panting on his seat, Armus quickly called for help. "Central, central, this is Gamma-One... I need an immediate drop off at Chiba district... We're running out of ammo!"

"Sit tight Gamma-One, ammo is on the way."

Armus switched to passive radar and crouched behind a building while scanning the battlefield. Virtually every corner of the city was ravaged by battles. Half of Ayers City was burnt down or flattened by the metal behemoths bashing each other. Suddenly, his passive radar picked up movements on the west. Armus switched to active radar, and he felt his heart stop beating. A _Rick Dias_, two _Jegans_, and a _GM II_ march toward Chiba district, followed by a company of _Neros_.

"All units, this is Gamma-One! The _10th MS Team_ is moving in to Chiba District! I repeat... _10th MS Team_ coming from the west! Central, where's my goddamn ammunition?"

"We have a problem, Gamma-One, the Feds... Aargh!! No... AARGGGHH.... dzzzt..."

"Dammit all to hell!" Armus muttered, thinking of any way to stop the _10th MS Team_.

"I'll get the sonsofbitches!" Jack stated. "I still have enough shots to fry them!"

"No! Pielhau, hold your position!" Armus started to break into a sprint.

"No can do, Sir! Somebody has to stop the _10th MS Team_ or we're in deep shit. You can't, and Lynn's too far on the east. It's all on me, _el-tee_!"

Armus knew Jack's word held the truth. "Watch out for the _Rick Dias_, Pielhau! It has hidden weapons on its forearms!"

"Gotcha covered!" Jack took 2 wingmen and darted toward the west bank of Chiba District. The _Z Plus_ trio glided through mangled buildings and concrete debris that adorned the once clean streets. Arriving at the district's border, Jack fell into a crouch and raised his gun, waiting for the _10th MS Team_ to show up. His 2 wingmen sandwiched him from left and right, and aimed their beam rifles at the west, waiting for the 10th MS Team to come out. When the head of the _Rick Dias_ emerged from behind a building, Jack burst his weapon, spitting dozens of beam strands at the custom mobile suit. The _Rick Dias_ recoiled at the right time, but 2 _Neros_ were taken down by Jack's fire. Jack fired again, sweeping the _Neros_ like a madman, bringing down 3 more. Jack's wingmen followed his action, but the _Jegans_ jumped into the sky and fired off. The beams struck the _Z Plus_ in the midst, fatal shots that immediately overloaded the reactors. The 2 _GraveWalkers _roared in unison, shredded to pieces by the energy burst that bloomed from their own reactors.

"Damn sonsofbitches killed my men!" Jack cursed and aimed his gun at the _Jegans_. "Now die!!"

Jack's rifle blitzed with fire, but the _Rick Dias_ dashed with its beam saber flashing, and swung at Jack's right arm. Spark burst as Jack's arm flew several feet behind, taking the beam rifle with it. The sudden loss of mass turned Jack's _Z Plus_ swaying, staggering to maintain balance. Jack gritted his teeth and gripped his joystick as hard as he could. When he regained control, the _Rick Dias_ was hoisting its arms over its head, ready to make its final thrust. Jack could only watch in awe as the _Rick Dias'_ arms fell like a guillotine, bringing its beam saber on top of his head. The hot blade split the _Z Plus_ into 2, from head to the crotch, and blue spark emanated from the sliced reactor. The _Rick Dias_ took off to the sky, seconds before Jack's _Z Plus_ blazed into an inferno, taking Jack with it.

"NOOO...!!!"

Armus arrived just as Jack's _Z Plus_ disintegrated in a blinding force. Burning _Gundarium_ rained upon his mobile suit. Armus didn't expect to see everyone in his squadron made it through the battle, but he never thought that he'd lose Jack Pielhau early. Jack had been his _warhammer_, a brute that would dive into battle and wipe out the enemy without giving much thought or remorse. He was a tough sergeant, a leader and a warrior that were both respected and loved by his subordinate. His death scrapped a piece off Armus' heart, and the rest was set ablaze as he saw the _Rick Dias_ descended with beam rifle in its hand.

"Die!! Die, you bastard!" Armus howled, picked up Jack's rifle and hurled a series of beam streaks toward the _Rick Dias_. The _Rick Dias_ balked away, missing the streaks by an inch, then drew its beam pistols and returned fire. Armus jumped to evade the fire, then strafed the EFF ranks. Two _Neros_ burst into flames, another one fell down as its legs were blown off. The _Jegans_ and the _GM II_ somersaulted and let loose a barrage of fire. Two blasts ripped the _WaveRider_ structures at the back of the _Z Plus_, throwing the smoking mobile suit forward. But Armus quickly regained his footing and fired off, pumping the last bits of energy on Jack's rifle. Three more _Neros_ turned into towering infernos, and one shot peppered the waist of one of the _Jegans_. The _10th MS Team_ mobile suit spun in the air, then careened to the ground, blasting off several abandoned cars on the street. It struggled to get up, but its locomotion was severely hindered by the loss of pressure from its waist.

Just then, Jack's rifle died.

"Central, central, this is Gamma-One," Armus spoke through broadcast frequency. "_10th MS Team_ is breaching Chiba District. I need immediate support..."

"Negative, Gamma-One," Josh Offshore replied, his voice crisp as a needle stabbing Armus' heart. "We're getting crushed from every direction, and we're losing men fast. We don't have enough power to support you. Give Chiba District to them and regroup at the capitol."

"If they get Chiba District, they'll gain easy access to capitol."

"I know, but it's better to lose Chiba District than to lose you. Give it up, Gamma-One. You'll fight them another day."

Armus exhaled. Jack died for nothing. But he didn't have a choice. His rifle dead, his _Z Plus_ couldn't transform to _WaveRider_, he was nothing but a sitting duck to the _10th MS Team_. So Armus trained his reactor to maximum and blasted his jets, bringing his _Z Plus_ soar high above the city. The _10th MS Team_, with the _Nero_ squadron behind them, gave him a burst of fire before letting him go. The _Rick Dias_ quickly orchestrated the _Neros_ to take control of vital points in Chiba District, while the _GM II_ helped the fallen _Jegan_ back to the EFF defense line.

"_GraveWalkers_, the Feds got Pielhau, and we're not gonna get ammo or reinforcement," Armus informed his squadron. "Retreat and regroup at the capitol before the Feds swarm you. I'm not gonna tell you twice. Now move out!"

Armus could imagine the faces and desperation of his troops. The _GraveWalkers_ had been hogging Chiba District for more than a week, butchering many _Neros_ that tried to take it from them. Giving up Chiba District would drop their fighting spirit to the lowest level, but better had apathetic soldiers than no soldiers at all. As the _GraveWalkers_ soared into the sky, Armus took one last look at Jack's last stand, then sped his _Z Plus_ toward the capitol.

**  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
****Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter X:**

"I'm not a religious man, but I'd say only Joshua could break the EFF wall, like he did in Jericho."  
"You're not giving up, are you?"  
"Like your commander Aeno? How did you end up with him?"  
"My unit was assigned to his fleet to reinforce _Task Force Alpha_, but instead he threw in his lot to you. I thought he was an honorable man with an honorable cause. Turned out I was wrong."  
"Do you regret fighting for the _New Desides_?"  
"No. I believe in the cause. I believe that EFF is corrupt, and somebody has to stand up against it. I just don't understand why we're acting like terrorists, using civilians as shield to win the war. It'll wash up our noble deed. Years and years from now people will only see us as a terrorist band, no matter how valiant we fight or how gallant our message is."

In a heartbeat, both sides started trading fire. Blinding forces dashed back and forth, taking out the front ranks of both forces. Three _Neros_ exploded afloat, victimized by the accurate shots of the _GraveWalkers_. The _Neros_ replied, and two _Xeku Eins_ on Armus' left blasted off, raining sizzling molten _Gundarium_ on his _Z Plus_. Armus fired once, twice, three times, torching _Neros_ every time his rifle barked. But the _Neros_ were much too many. For every Nero _Armus_ killed, a _Xeku Ein_ or two exploded. And three unfortunate shots from the _Neros_ stabbed one of Armus' wingmen on the solar plexus. The _Z Plus_ keeled over, sparks gushed out of the wound, then roared into a fireball.

Brave Cod quickly retracted his beam saber and took off to the sky, but _S Gundam_ followed him. Their beam sabers danced in an apocalyptic pattern, so fast it looked like ribbons made of light. The movements became faster and faster, until their entire bodies engulfed in light, then finally a huge explosion roared, illuminating one-third of Ayers City. Out of the raging fire came out a shadow of a mobile suit. Its segmented armor platting were ripped apart, its gas intakes were blowing off smoke, but nonetheless, it was the living victor of the duel.

"All units, this is Alpha-One. Disengage and take off immediately. We have permission to dock with _Gwaley_, _Neo Zeon's_ flagship under Admiral Twanning!"  
"_Neo Zeon_? Twanning? What is going on?"  
"You don't have time, Lieutenant! Just do what I say and get your ass out of there before the EFF realize what's going on!"  
"_GraveWalkers!_ Switch to _WaveRider_ and punch out! We have a ship to catch!"


	11. Chapter X: Dark Angels

**Chapter X: Dark Angels**

.   
.

_Mass Driver Base,   
Ayers City, Moon,   
March 28, UC 0088_

"I'm not a religious man, but I'd say only Joshua could break the EFF wall, like he did in Jericho."

Armus understood that it must've been really desperate for Josh Offshore, the coordinator of Ayers City defense, to make a statement like that. But it was the truth. It was the eleventh day of Battle of Ayers City, and the EFF virtually wiped out every defense line Josh worked so hard to build. Tosh Cray's prophecy that the Feds would find trouble in urban combat didn't materialize. They were as vicious as they were in space, slaughtering the _New Desides_ without giving much thought about collateral damage. Tosh Cray's plan backfired, and now the 70 remaining _New Desides_ were surrounded in a mass driver base in the middle of Ayers City. Meanwhile, the X-Divisional Fleet was also ground, and Brian Aeno decided to flee Ayers City to hide in the dark side of L1.

"You're not giving up, are you?" Armus said, sighing heavily.

"Like your commander Aeno?" Josh scoffed. "How did you end up with him?"

"My unit was assigned to his fleet to reinforce _Task Force Alpha_, but instead he threw in his lot to you. I thought he was an honorable man with an honorable cause. Turned out I was wrong."

"Do you regret fighting for the _New Desides_?"

"No... " Armus paused a little. "I believe in the cause. I believe that EFF is corrupt, and somebody has to stand up against it. I just don't understand why we're acting like terrorists, using civilians as shield to win the war. It'll wash up our noble deed. Years and years from now people will only see us as a terrorist band, no matter how valiant we fight or how gallant our message is."

"Too bad, isn't it?" Josh replied softly. "Sadly, we're not the one who makes the decision."

Just then, Armus' radar screamed proximity alarm. EFF launched an all-out attack from every direction, hoping to end the battle that day. Armus readied his rifle, then broadcast his message to his squadron, "This is it, _GraveWalkers!_ We've come a long way, and this is where we'll rest! But remember, what you do in life echoes in eternity. Give'em hell until we can use their limbs as our tombstones! Knuckle up and get ready to paint our name in their chests! Long live _GraveWalker_!!"

As the battlecries filled up the comlink, Armus switched to active radar and aimed his rifle to the incoming Federation mobile suits. _Neros_ charged the mass driver base like a tidal wave, clusters after clusters, with their guns pointing straight at the _New Desides_ rank. Armus switched to semi-automatic fire and waited until his radar got a hard lock on the stampeding mobile suits. His heartbeats shot up to 120, but he fought the urge to use up his ammunition and held his trigger until the Feds came in half a mile from the mass driver base. With a long, hoarse yell, Armus fired off his gun.

"FIRE!! Send'em all to hell!"

In a heartbeat, both sides started trading fire. Blinding forces dashed back and forth, taking out the front ranks of both forces. Three _Neros_ exploded afloat, victimized by the accurate shots of the _GraveWalkers_. The _Neros_ replied, and two _Xeku Eins_ on Armus' left blasted off, raining sizzling molten _Gundarium_ on his _Z Plus_. Armus fired once, twice, three times, torching _Neros_ every time his rifle barked. But the _Neros_ were much too many. One down, two replaced its position, just like _Hydra_ the mythological beast. For every Nero _Armus_ killed, a _Xeku Ein_ or two exploded. And three unfortunate shots from the _Neros_ stabbed one of Armus' wingmen on the solar plexus. The _Z Plus_ keeled over, gushing sparks like blood, then roared into a fireball. Pieces of _Gundarium_ chastised Armus' side, shredding armor and setting minor fire on his left arm.

"Dammit, we lost Gordy!" Lynn screamed on the comlink.

"Keep your eyes on the enemy, Varr!" Armus yelled while firing his gun. "There's nothing you can do about it!"

The Feds kept coming, but the New Desides fought bravely, taking out many _Neros_ and _GM IIIs_ before meeting their death. It didn't take long for Armus to spot the _10th MS Team_, leading a wave of _Neros_ blasting through the _New Desides'_ defense line. Their shots were accurate, yet they were quick enough to evade return fires from the _Xeku Eins_. The image of Jack's _Z Plus_ disintegrating in fiery explosion was still vivid in his mind's eye, and his blood boiled seeing Jack's killer, Captain Mike Sullivan in his custom _Rick Dias_, butchering the _Xeku Eins_ that got in his way. Armus swore that, for Jack's sake, he would kill Mike before he died.

"_GraveWalkers, _I need 2 men to hit the _10th MS Team_, 2 o'clock high," Armus ordered.

"Affirmative," Lynn responded and swung her rifle toward the designated target. "Riggs, disengage your enemy and fire on the _10th MS Team!_ Don't stop until you bring'em down!"

Tracers of light filled the sky, taking out several _Neros_ in dazzling flares. The Feds retarded their advance, trying to deal with the new threat. But the _10th MS Team_ never held back, thrusting into the _New Desides_' rank with animalistic vigor. Armus' pressure didn't seem to affect them as they inched toward the core of _New Desides'_ defense line. Armus realized that nothing in his possession could stop it from happening.

"Prepare for hand combat!" Armus yelled, firing his rifle in vain. "Stand your ground! Nobody quits! We fight to the death!"

Just as Armus was ready for melee, a mobile suit came into his firing line, blocking his view from the _Rick Dias_. It was none other than the _Gundam Mk. V_. Brave Cod dashed with incredible speed toward the _Rick Dias_ that had just slain a _Xeku Eins_. Both mobile suits drew their beam sabers and fenced right away. Fire leapt to the sky every time their beam sabers clashed. The _Rick Dias_, despite the less powerful mobile suit, managed to match the _Gundam Mk. V's_ ferocity. What it lacked in force was complimented in superiority in fencing skill. Brave Cod, mesmerized by his inability to finish off the weaker mobile suit, realized that he looked down too much on Mike Sullivan. He fired his vulcan cannons to hold Mike back, then went for a desperate move, "Lieutenant Gray, don't just stand there! Fire at will!"

Armus never liked cheap shots, but his mind was stained with rage over Jack's death. He locked on the _Rick Dias_ and let his rifle bark, sending bursts of pure energy toward Mike's midst. Mike still managed to cringe, but instead Armus' marksmanship blew the limbs off the _GM II_, unsuspecting of the attack. The red-white mobile suit quaked, staggering to stay afloat, but the attack took half of its power. It spiraled down and crashed to the ground. Brave Cod snatched a glance at the downed _GM II_, and in one swift move, he dashed forward to kill it while it was on the ground. Mike Sullivan tried to block this cowardly attack, but his _Rick Dias_ couldn't match the sheer power of the _Gundam Mk. V_. He could only watch as Brave Cod's hot, gleaming blade went toward _GM II's_ cockpit. But seconds before the impact, a fast shadow sprang and blocked Brave Cod's beam saber. The _S Gundam_ arrived to end their personal feud.

"About time you show yourself, Ryu Roots," Brave Cod spat.

"You have been a thorn in our flesh one day too many, Brave Cod," Ryu Roots responded. "It has to end now! Surrender and your life will be spared!"

"Over my dead body, Federation's slave! Prepare to die!"

Brave Cod quickly retracted his beam saber and took off to the sky, but _S Gundam_ followed him. Their beam sabers danced in an apocalyptic pattern, so fast it looked like ribbons made of light. The movements became faster and faster, until their entire bodies engulfed in light, then finally a huge explosion roared, illuminating one-third of Ayers City. Out of the raging fire came out a shadow of a mobile suit. Its segmented armor platting were ripped apart, its gas intakes were blowing off smoke, but nonetheless, it was the living victor of the duel.

It was the _S Gundam_.

The victory of their ace pumped up the morale of the EFF, while the death of Brave Cod practically stole the fighting spirit away from the _New Desides_. EFF attack became more and more intense, punching every hole in the defense line. It didn't take long before the _New Desides'_ defense line disintegrated, devoured by the tidal pressure of the EFF attack.

"Fall back! Fall back!!" Armus yelled his order. The EFF become closer and closer to the defense line, and Armus had to switch to automatic rifle to keep the enemies at arms length. Heat tracker spiked up to 80 shut down, while beam streaks zipped left and right. Two of his wingmen blasted into brilliant flares under EFF heavy assault, while another one lost its left leg already. It swayed to regain balance, but his futile fight ended when 4 beam shots ripped its back, blowing up the reactor. The _GraveWalkers_ backpedaled slowly, but soon found themselves trapped on a corner of the mass driver base. With their backs against a wall, they knew that their lives were numbered by the minutes.

Sweat beaded on Armus' forehead as the temperature in the cockpit reached 100 degree. A stray shot from the Federation's mobile suits destroyed half of his cryogenic system, and his _Z Plus_ crawled toward overheating. But Armus defied all pain, firing his gun like a maniac. His rifle belched, spitting fire and radiant strands, while his console wailed and flashed as the temperature in the cockpit climbed well over 100. Explosions blossomed all around him, but his vision became darker and darker. The heat had taken the best of him. Armus fired until his rifle ran out of energy, then readied himself for his final stand.

"To the death!!" Armus screamed, using his empty rifle as a club, waiting for the EFF to come into close quarter fight. "Fight until you can't fight anymore!"

Then something strange happened. Armus' radar picked up new mobile suits descending from the sky, but their signatures were not those of the EFF's. Seconds later mega particle bursts rained down upon the EFF ranks, singeing dozens of unsuspecting _Neros_ and _GM IIIs_ that were busy engaging the _New Desides_. Complete disorder broke out on both the EFF and New Desides' rank. Armus looked up, might as well see angels, but instead he saw myriad _AMX-003 Gaza-C_ and _AMX-007 Gaza-E_ mobile suits, flashing their cannons, wiping out the first layers of EFF ranks. Still confused, Armus checked his database to see if those new mobile suits had other patron. But he wasn't daydreaming. _Gaza-C_ and _Gaza-E_ were undoubtedly the workhorses of a very powerful faction...

"_Neo Zeon_?" Lynn yelled unbelievingly. "What the hell is _Neo Zeon_ doing here?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know," Armus muttered his response.

"All units, this is Alpha-One," Tosh Cray's voice crackled on broadcast frequency. "Disengage and take off immediately. We have permission to dock with _Gwaley_, _Neo Zeon's_ flagship under Admiral Twanning!"

"_Neo Zeon_? Twanning? What is going on?" Armus gibbered in doubt.

"You don't have time, Lieutenant!" Tosh Cray snapped. "Just do what I say and get your ass out of there before the EFF realize what's going on!"

Armus argued no more. "_GraveWalkers!_ Switch to _WaveRider_ and punch out! We have a ship to catch!"

Four _WaveRiders_ blasted off the mass driver base. Armus, Lynn, and two fortunate soldiers left the mass driver base, dancing among dozens of _Gaza-C_ and _Gaza-E_ that provided cover fire for the _New Desides_. Armus didn't understand what caused the _Neo Zeon_ to lend their hands to help the _New Desides_, but he didn't care. He had a chance to salvage 3 members of his team, and that was enough. Flew along with the GraveWalkers were some beaten _Xeku Eins_, so dreadful Armus doubted if they would ever see combat again. Josh's _Xeku Zwei_ was towed by 2 _Xeku Eins_, and Tosh Cray anchored the entourage in his _Enterprise_ shuttle. Forty survivors total. Forty out of the original 600 before the _Eagle Force_ started 11 days ago.

As the _New Desides_ escaped, the Federation force wisely held their fire. They were worn, they were weary, and they were outnumbered by the fresh _Neo Zeon_ troops. After the _New Desides_ reached a safe distance, the _Neo Zeon_ mobile suits retreated to their fleet. Their mission was not to battle EFF, not on that day. There would be another time for them.

In the distance, the voice of Mayor Kaiser Pinefield echoed through PA's and public televisions, marking the conclusion of Battle of Ayers City. "To Earth Federation delegations... This is Kaiser Pinefield, mayor of Ayers City. I respectfully declare that from this point on, Ayers City would end its resistance and will voluntarily reenter the control of the Federation Government. The responsibility of our insurrection must be put upon me and me alone. I shall die to take the responsibility. But let the citizen of Ayers City go back to their prosper lives. This war has taken so much from them, and they deserve a wealthy compensation..."

.   
.

**-----------------------------------------------   
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter XI:**

"Admiral Twanning of the _Neo Zeon_ fleet graciously offered his fleet as our future allegiance. Diffusing ourselves into _Neo Zeon_ would give us considerable weapons and manpower that we desperately need. We can easily accomplish our goal. However, joining _Neo Zeon_ means we declare war on Earth, something that is against our philosophy."   
"I'd rather sacrifice our weapons for our ideals. How are we going to make our stand if we fight under the banner of _Neo Zeon_?"   
"But you forget that there are only 40 of us left. I don't see any problem cooperating with people that possess actual strength."   
"I understand everybody's intention. From this moment on, I announce that the _New Desides_ has been formally disbanded. To make it fair for everybody, I will not hinder those who wish to join _Neo Zeon_. Those who wish to fight on with me, stay. Let's say goodbye to each other without bearing any complains. After all, we'll fight the same enemy."

"I wish you could be part of _Neo Zeon_ Holy War against the Federation. We can definitely use men of your qualities. But I fully understand your decision to not join our war. Therefore, as farewell assistance and a gesture of good will, I will provide you with a cruiser and a mobile armor. This prototype machine is equipped with realistic combat abilities. We call her _Zodiac_, but all of you have the freedom to give her whatever name you want. The operation manual is inside the cruiser. I hope to have another chance to meet up with all of you."

"We are indebted to you.  I hope someday we could return the favor."   
"Kill the Feddies!  Kill them all, and consider your debts off!"


	12. Chapter XI: Desperate Plan

**Chapter XI: Desperate Plan**

.   
.

_Mess Hall, Gwaley,   
Gwadan-class Neo Zeon battleship,   
March 30, UC 0088_

The soft, gentle gleam of Earth caressed the harrowing face of Armus Gray, but even the beautiful blue light failed to take away the cloud from his face. He had been a lieutenant for some time, going through hard times with Jack, Lynn, and the rest of the squadron. The loss of two-third of his men, including Jack Pielhau, felt like a beam saber that sliced his heart bit by bit, savoring his life only to sustain more heinous pain. The fact that he was on _Neo Zeon_ battleship, the flagship of Twanning Fleet no less, couldn't rob him from his silent mourning. All Armus did the entire morning was to stare at Earth, paying homage to his memory of Jack Pielhau and the other 7 _GraveWalkers_ that died in the Battle of Ayers City.

_There were times when I wonder if I made a bad decision. There were moments when I questioned myself about paths that I took, whether I should stay on my course or took a different one. This time, I know I took a bad turn, but the path behind me is pretty much sealed. I have only a path to go on. I know that my men will die to keep me on my course, but it's the only trail I have.   
__Jack, Suzumi, Gordy, Samson, and everybody that died on Ayers City are my responsibility. Their talents are wasted, their lives are cut short because of my incongruity in taking the best measure for my unit. They hang their lives on me. They died to uphold an absurd philosophy that they didn't even agree, but they did it anyway because I told them to. And why am I still alive all this long?_

"Sir," Lynn tapped Armus' shoulder, halting his self-torturing session. "Captain Tosh Cray wants us to gather. He has something to say regarding our next move."

"Sure," Armus gathered his posture, then walked toward the center of the mess hall where others stood encompassing Tosh Cray, the successor of the slain Brave Cod.

"Admiral Twanning of the _Neo Zeon_ fleet graciously offered his fleet as our future allegiance," Tosh Cray briefed his men. "Of course, diffusing ourselves into _Neo Zeon_ would give us considerable weapons and manpower that we desperately need, after _Honsei Fleet_ and _Task Force Alpha_ pounded us on Ayers City. We can easily accomplish our goal. However, joining _Neo Zeon_ means we declare war on Earth, something that is against our philosophy. We do not wage war against Earth! We simply want the Spacenoids out of our government. And that means the _Neo Zeon_..."

"I'd rather sacrifice our weapons for our ideals," Josh Offshore spoke, amidst the crunching pain that enveloped his injured head. "Not that I don't like the idea of 'borrowing' _Neo Zeon's_ arsenal. But we have our own principles. How are we going to make our stand if we fight under the banner of _Neo Zeon_?"

"But you forget that there are only 40 of us left," another _New Desides_ spoke. "What can we do against a handful of EFF soldiers? _Neo Zeon_ has weapons and shares the same ideals - hatred if you will - toward the EFF. I don't see any problem cooperating with people that possess actual strength."

Tosh Cray waited silently until the debate softened, then took a deep breath and said, "I understand everybody's intention. From this moment on, I announce that the _New Desides_ has been formally disbanded. To make it fair for everybody, I will not hinder those who wish to join _Neo Zeon_. Those who wish to fight on with me, stay. Let's say goodbye to each other without bearing any complains. After all, we'll fight the same enemy."

The room suddenly filled with commotion. Everybody spoke his mind, arguing why or why not they should fuse themselves with the _Neo Zeon_. Lynn dragged Armus to the side, away from the debating crowd, then whispered, "Sir, what do you want to do?"

"Being with the _New Desides_ was a bad idea, but being with the _Neo Zeon_ is a lowly sin!" Armus spat. "I'll take anything over _Neo Zeon_. Anything at all."

"We might have a chance to desert, Sir," one of the remaining _GraveWalkers_ spoke up.

"And live in shame for the rest of our lives," Armus sighed. "I'll see where Tosh Cray bring this few people. But you have the liberty to choose. I'm not going to hold you. If you choose to desert, I wish you a long, prosperous life in your new home. If you choose _Neo Zeon_, then I'll probably see you in the battlefield."

"I'm a _GraveWalker_, Sir, and I'll go wherever you go," Lynn stated.

The other two expressed the same comment. Armus took a deep breath, then spoke heartily, "Thank you. I will not waste your loyalty to me." He snapped a salute, which his subordinates quickly returned, then walked toward the center of the room to inform Tosh Cray about his decision.

By that time, one-third of the ex _New Desides_ had already left the room, leaving only 28 men that still wanted to fight under Tosh Cray. The moment Tosh Cray saw Armus' eyes, he knew that Armus was staying with him. "Thank you for your loyalty, Lieutenant Gray. From now on, our path will get harder to transverse. The _New Desides_ is no more and from now on, the battles we wage are our own personal fights. Let's take a gamble and see what we can accomplish with only twenty eight people!"

.   
.   
_Launch hangar, Gwaley,   
Gwadan-class Neo Zeon battleship,   
March 31, UC 0088_

Tosh Cray informed Admiral Twanning that a dozen ex _New Desides_ wished to join the _Neo Zeon_, while the rest would stay true to their cause. Admiral Twanning deflected his fleet from his original course to rendezvous with Admiral Aeno in L1, so that the 28 ex _New Desides_ had somebody to harbor them. After 20 hours floating in space, Twanning Fleet made contact with _Bull Run_, and Tosh Cray led his men to the hangar for a departure.

Roughly about 2 dozen mobile suits escaped Ayers City under the _Neo Zeon's_ husbandry, but only the _GraveWalker's_ _Z Plus_ and Josh Offshore's _Xeku Zwei_ that were salvageable. The other _Xeku Eins_ were so bad that Tosh Cray told Twanning to scrap them and use them as his spare parts. Twanning, of course, couldn't be happier, and he intended to give Tosh Cray a weapon of his own.

"My friends, it is time for us to go our separate ways," Twanning, a strong man with well-kempt beard stated. "I wish you could be part of _Neo Zeon_ Holy War against the Federation. We can definitely use men of your qualities. But I fully understand your decision to not join our war. Therefore, as farewell assistance and a gesture of good will, I will provide you with a cruiser and a mobile armor. This prototype machine is equipped with realistic combat abilities. We call her _Zodiac_, but all of you have the freedom to give her whatever name you want. The operation manual is inside the cruiser. I hope to have another chance to meet up with all of you."

"We are indebted to you," Tosh Cray said. "I hope someday we could return the favor."

"Kill the Feddies!" Twanning leered, sprouting revulsion from his deep, brown eyes. "Kill them all, and consider your debts off!"

"I will," that was all Tosh Cray said. He exchanged salutes with Twanning, then boarded his _Enterprise_ shuttle, followed by his men.

Armus fastened the straps on his helmet and stepped into his _WaveRider_. The _Neo Zeon_ performed minimal repair on the _GraveWalker's_ mobile suits, so they could escort the Enterprise and fight in case it fell under EFF attack. He punched his startup button, and as his _WaveRider_ groaned to life, he pressed the pedal gently to bring it out of the hangar.

Outside, Armus saw a _Musai_-class cruiser with a white conical object towed behind the cruiser. It was the _Zodiac_, Neo Zeon's prototype war machine. At 200 meters in length, it was so big that the entire _GraveWalker _squadron could park in it. But unlike the _Musai_, _Zodiac_ was a mobile armor, the same class as _Nieue Ziel_ or _Big Zam_, only 5 times bigger and more powerful.

"Is that the _Zodiac_?" Lynn asked, circling around the strange mobile armor as it was being hauled to line up with _Bull Run_.

"Sure is," Josh Offshore replied. "It's equivalent to another squadron like the _GraveWalker!_"

"I hope Tosh Cray will make use of it wisely," Armus commented.

Leaving the Twanning Fleet, Armus led his squadron to enter _Bull Run_, Aeno's flagship. The fight with Honsei Fleet destroyed everything but _Bull Run_ and _Seikyou_, and even these 2 ships could barely move. As Armus entered the hangar of _Bull Run_, the damage became more profuse. Parts of mobile suits floated everywhere. Oil and fuel dripped from their container, blended with blood. Smoke hung in the air. Gristles splattered on the wall, along with soot and grease. It was a gruesome image, but it was the reality of war.

Armus parked his _WaveRider_, then waited until Tosh Cray and Josh Offshore exited their respectable rides. Together they walked toward the elevator that subsequently brought them to the bridge of _Bull Run_. The bridge, though ornamented with busted cable and acrid smoke, held together, and Admiral Brian Aeno greeted them with a forced smile. "Welcome to _Bull Run_, people. I am glad to see you all alive. Please accept my deepest sympathy for Captain Brave Cod. How strong are we now?"

"Twenty eight personnel, 5 mobile suits, and a new mobile armor _Zodiac_," Armus stated. "The _Musai_ being used to tow the _Zodiac_ is a downgraded cruiser that has no weapons."

"As you can see, _Bull Run_ and _Seikyou_ are nothing more than floating garbage bins," Aeno replied. "Really, people, our strength is on the mobile suits and the _Zodiac_."

"That's fine," Tosh Cray spoke up, drawing eerie attention from the entire bridge. "I have a plan to make maximum use of the _Zodiac_. At this time, the EFF fleet must still station around Ayers City to clean up the quagmire. Other battlegroups are either busy tracking us down or guarding their colony lest Twanning makes a surprise attack. That leaves Penta dead cold, unguarded..."

"So you want to occupy Penta," Aeno asked, not clearly understood what Tosh Cray was going.

"Penta is an easy target," Tosh Cray continued. "Once we gain control of Penta, we can launch a surgical attack at Federation Legislative Assembly in Dakar, Africa. I plan to use _Zodiac_ to accurately bomb the Federation Legislative and the commanding office of Federation Forces at Dakar. However, don't expect to see us throwing bombs at the Senate. _Zodiac_ has the ability to enter the atmosphere. Thus, it is similar to a scaled down version of a colony drop. My plan is we use _Zodiac_ as _the_ bomb, ram it to the EFF Commanding Office. Since it is small and controllable, the accuracy rate will be much higher than the colony drop ala _Zeon_."

Chill ran up Armus' body. "That means..."

"I die," Tosh Cray finished Armus' hesitation. "Yes, Lieutenant Gray, I will die. In fact, fighting or no fighting, I will still die. But I will not die as a stupid reckless. I will die so that people can see things the way I see. _The seed has to die for a plant to grow._ And I can only do that if I die in a glorious sacrifice. Your job, Lieutenant Gray, is to make sure I don't die as a stupid reckless."

Armus froze, looking at Tosh Cray without a blink. There he was, a man who believed in his principles and single-mindedly stood up to uphold them. Even if it meant death to him. Armus never met a man at that quality. But still, Tosh Cray was blinded by his ideals. He considered his principles as the general truths, and he was willing to sacrifice his life for that. It was his mortal sin.

"What do you say, gentlemen?"

Armus didn't see any other choice, so he cleared his throat and said, "I'll do my best."

"_Bull Run_ will do everything it can to support your plan," Aeno added.

"I've been fighting with you since the beginning, Sir," Josh tuned in. "You know where I stand."

"Very good, very good," Tosh Cray summed up the meeting. "Now let's get some rest. The last 2 weeks were hell, and we're entitled to get a break."

.   
.   
**--------------------------------------------------------   
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter XII:**

Armus and Josh burst out of the fire exit and roared their weapons. Five troops screamed and toppled, writhing in their own pool of blood. Armus struck down two more soldiers before his gun clicked. He dove behind a barrel, just as a soldier showered him with machine gun slugs. Bullets whizzed on top of his head, but they failed to harm him. Josh fired his last round, then took a refuge behind another barrel. Lynn arrived and quickly made her pistol to work. Three shots quickly bore the heads of three soldiers. She shifted position to her right and fired again, bringing down 2 more soldiers with her razor-sharp marksmanship. Armus and Josh emerged from the barrels, pinning down the soldiers in a nasty crossfire. They fired until the last soldier fell, gurgling and retching, blood gushing from every orifice. His fall was the epitome of his defeat, his death the end of the resistance.

"How do you see your life after this war, Sergeant? What do you want to do?"   
"Me, Sir? Well, what I want to do is different from what will happen. I want to quit the military. I'm sick of this killing business. I'm a doctor, and I was sworn to uphold life in any form. I want to be a doctor, a wife, a mother, a human. I want to get married, I want to find myself a strong man to cling on, someone who understands me, treats me like a princess. I want kids that make me proud, make me cry and smile at the same time."   
"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess."   
"Hey, it's my decision to fight with your, Sir. I could've said no, remember? So I don't want to cry over a crushed dream. I take all responsibility of my life. What about you, Sir? Any plan after this is over?"   
"I don't know. I've mad bad decisions all my life, and I don't know if I can make a good one."   
"Sir, you are the best leader I've ever worked for. You put your men as your first priority. I don't know if I can ever ask a better leader. I'm sure Jack agreed with me. It's been a privilege to fight with you, Sir."   
"The honor is still mine, Lynn."


	13. Chapter XII: Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter XII: Calm Before The Storm**

.  
.

_EFS Bull Run, X Divisional Fleet,  
__April 2, UC 0088_

For 3 days the former _New Desides_ and X-Divisional Fleet tiptoed in the dark space, shrinking their visage every time a Federation's patrol passed by, cowering under the shadow of Earth. It was a paradox to the _New Desides_ and X-Divisional Fleet 2 weeks later, where they stood insolently before the mighty army of the Federation. But their pride faded away with their comrades that didn't make it out of Ayers City, and they learnt their lesson hard. They didn't challenge EFF authority this time, instead they stealthed under EFF radar to deliver a hard punch straight to the Federation's heart. And now they stood wobbly in front of the gate to their attack: Space Station Penta.

"It's quiet," Lynn commented, watching the figure of Penta through the screen in Bull Run's command center. "There are no mobile suits or fighters around. Just like Captain Tosh Cray foresaw."

"It doesn't mean that it's not wired," Armus replied. "It's not EFF standard to leave a base empty."

"That's why speed is really a key factor," Tosh Cray said. "Blitzkrieg will catch them off guard for a while. Armus, your squad has superior speed in the _Z Plus_. Why don't you open our attack. Clear the station before they can send anything to mother Earth. But we may need their supply, so try not to lay mess to their inventories."

"Affirmative."

"My _Xeku Zwei_ has afterburners to catch up with you in a short time," Josh said. "I'm coming with you. Thought you could use extra hands."

"Extra weapon will do fine," Armus hissed. "Alright, suit up _GraveWalkers_!"

The _GraveWalker_ squadron rushed to the hangar, Josh Offshore two steps behind. They climbed their mobile suits and kicked their reactor to maximum. Blue flames licked out of their nozzles, patenting their enthusiasm to quickly get the job done. When the hangar bay rumbled open, 4 _WaveRiders_ and a _Xeku Zwei_ flashed out of Bull Run. Armus pushed the thruster to maximum, whipping his mobile suit through the cold, dark space toward Penta. His _WaveRider_ was cranky, shaking and screeching, a sure sign of internal battle scar, yet nevertheless granted his wish to sprint toward the unguarded space station.  
Without much of resistant, the 5 mobile suits closed in and busted into Penta's bay in a very short time. Dozens of eyes greeted them with awe, but they were not soldiers' eyes. They were technicians. Armus parked his _WaveRider_, jumped out with his sidearm pointing at the crowd in a menacing posture, but the technicians just let him do it without any gesture to return hostility. Armus waited until his comrades could back him up, then addressed the technicians, "Listen to me, I will only say it once. We don't want trouble, but if you don't comply with me, you'll get trouble. Who's in charge here?"

"Captain Petrov, second level," one of the techs quickly answered.

"How many?" Josh added.

"Twenty five, thirty at most. I don't know, man. I don't count."

"Alright! All of you – go to the corner and stay there for a while. Just do what I say, and I promise you, you'll get home safe and sound."

As the technicians swayed to a corner, Armus went to his two wingmen. "If they make any provocation whatsoever, kill them. It's your asses you're defending, not mine. You're in charge until I get back." Armus turned to Lynn and Josh. "Ten to one odds. Are you up for that?"

"It's been a long time since I had a shootout, Sir!" Lynn cracked her knuckles. "I kinda miss it."

"Alright. Wait here 2 minutes, then send the elevator to second level and take the stairs. Josh, let's hunt some Captain Petrov!"

Armus and Josh cocked their pistols and sprinted toward the fire exit. The fire stairway was a spiraling steps that ascended some 300 meters from the hangar up to the command center. Lucky for Armus and Josh, the second level was only 20 meters above the hangar. They devoured the steps in no time, and came into a steel door with a small glass window. Armus took a peek, and the image of two dozen soldiers setting up an ambush at the elevator leapt into his eyes. A man in a red baret shouted his orders, orchestrating his troops to line up in front of the elevator, assault rifles hot and ready. The elevator hummed, and the small tracker on top of the door moved from hangar to the first level.

Armus cued Josh to get ready.

The elevator dinged, and the light for second level gleamed. The door slid open, and at the same time the man in the red baret barked. The assault guns flashed, spitting hot slugs toward the innards of the elevator. Sparks burst upon impacts, and the rattling sound blended with ricochets. There were not spaces 5-inch wide that were not riddled with bullets. But of course, they were shooting at void.

Armus and Josh burst out of the fire exit and roared their weapons. Five troops screamed and toppled, writhing in their own pool of blood. The leader in the red baret turned around and yelled in panic, but Josh sank 2 bullets into his chest. He choked a muffled scream, then slammed into the ground with two fountains of blood in his chest. Armus struck down two more soldiers before his gun clicked. He dove behind a barrel, just as a soldier showered him with machine gun slugs. Bullets whizzed on top of his head, but they failed to harm him. Josh fired his last round, then took a refuge behind another barrel. The remaining soldiers regrouped and peppered Armus and Josh's positions.

Lynn arrived and quickly made her pistol to work. Three shots quickly bore the heads of three soldiers. She shifted position to her right and fired again, bringing down 2 more soldiers with her razor-sharp marksmanship. Armus and Josh emerged from the barrels, pinning down the soldiers in a nasty crossfire. They fired until the last soldier fell, gurgling and retching, blood gushing from every orifice. His fall was the epitome of his defeat, his death the end of the resistance.

"Not bad," Josh tossed his pistol in exchange of an assault rifle from a dead soldier. "Not bad at all. I should've given you more liberty to set up your own battle scheme."

"You gave me enough," Armus got himself an assault rifle. "Now let's secure the command center. Varr, you stay here. Scavenge their weapons and shoot anybody that is not one of us."

The two lieutenants boarded the mangled elevator and punched the button for command center. The elevator creaked and screeched to move out, and small splinters fell from the wall as it quaked to ascend to the summit. Armus and Josh put fresh clips into the bloodied assault rifles and waited until the elevator dinged. They cocked their rifles, and quickly burst out as the door slid open. But fortunately, they didn't have to fight anymore. There were no soldiers on the command center, only weary tactical officers on their stations. From the corner of his eyes Josh Offshore saw a man stumbled for his sidearm. He fired two rounds, which quickly rummaged the innards of the man. The man yelped, then sloshed to the ground.

"Nobody moves!" Armus yelled as the tactical officers started to get up from their seats. "Keep your butts on your seats, and you won't get hurt!"

Josh scrambled the dying man, hurled the inside of his pockets until he found an ID. "Colonel Rusetski, EFF," Josh cried. "I guess we own Penta now."

Armus nodded, then came to the communication officer. "Link me to broadcast channel!" he pressed his gun on the cheek of the officer. The officer quickly went to work, and in 5 second he gave Armus a microphone. "This is Armus Gray. Penta is secured."

Twenty minutes later, _Bull Run_, _Seikyou_, and _Zodiac_ docked with Penta. Tosh Cray declared the acquisition of Penta by _New Desides_ and X-Divisional Fleet Army, then sent the rest of the _New Desides_ to occupy the space station. Josh Offshore assembled the technicians to repair _Bull Run_, _Seikyou_, and the 5 mobile suits as good as they could pull off. Brian Aeno led a team of 5 to find ammunition, fuel, spare parts, anything valuable for their next journey. Armus vacated the command center and sent the tactical officers down to the hangar, where they were treated as POWs. He cut off communication lines from EFF, all but one that hooked him up with the top command of EFF. Feeling secure enough, he hailed Lynn and the other two _GraveWalkers_ to the command center.

"I confiscated 20 working assault rifles and about 3 dozen clips from Petrov's security guards," Lynn reported. "I sent them to Captain Tosh Cray, but I got one for each of us with 2 clips."

"Thanks," Armus grabbed 2 clips and put them in his pocket. "I don't know if we ever need them again, but better be prepared, right?" He took a deep breath. "The techs won't be ready in 5 hours, so why don't you get some rest? The radar will tell us if EFF comes nearer than 50 clicks."

"Yessir," Lynn responded. "There's a coffee machine on the corner. I'll make one for you."

When Lynn went to make coffee, Armus leaned back on his chair, staring blankly at the vast space through the window. It was quiet, very quiet, different from the world he knew for the last 8 years of his life. For ones Armus thought if he ever came back to live a different life. To walk in the path of his businessman father. To dwell in the simple yet peaceful life of his ancestors. He pondered his decisions, and wondered if he ever made a right one in his life. Just one.

_What if? Yes, the one-million-dollar question. What if I didn't follow Aeno's step to join this insurrection? What if I said no to Morrison? What if I didn't enlist myself to the EFF? What if I chose college over military? What if?  
__Will everything make a difference?  
__Maybe. Maybe Jack is still alive now. Then again, maybe not. If it's not with me, he'll die with somebody else anyway. This stupid war will happen with or without me in it.  
I don't know. I just don't know._

"They don't have sugar, so here's your black coffee, Sir," Lynn came and handed the _styrofoam_ cup to Armus.

"Thanks," Armus got the cup and hoisted his legs up in the console. "How do you see your life after this war, Sergeant? What do you want to do?"

"Me, Sir?" Lynn took a chair beside Armus. "Well, what I want to do is different from what will happen. For once, I want to quit the military. I'm sick of this killing business. I'm a doctor, and I was sworn to uphold life in any form. Being a soldier messed up my rectitude a little."

"I don't blame you."

"I want to be a doctor, a wife, a mother, a human. I want to get married, I want to find myself a strong man to cling on, someone who understands me, treats me like a princess. I want kids that make me proud, make me cry and smile at the same time. But it's only a dream now. Who wants an ex-con doctor? I could, probably, go to Jupiter for some jobs that only need recklessness, like a miner or a security guard."

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess," Armus whispered.

"Hey, it's my decision to fight with your, Sir," Lynn sipped her coffee. "I could've said no, remember? So I don't want to cry over a crushed dream. I take all responsibility of my life. What about you, Sir? Any plan after this is over?"

Armus took 2 minutes before he answered, "I don't know. I've mad bad decisions all my life, and I don't know if I can make a good one."

"Is this about Jack?" Lynn asked carefully.

"Jack, you, and anybody else that is hapless enough to end up with me."

"Sir, you are the best leader I've ever worked for," Lynn said. "You put your men as your first priority. I don't know if I can ever ask a better leader. I'm sure Jack agreed with me. It's been a privilege to fight with you, Sir."

"The honor is still mine, Lynn."

Lynn shot up. "Sir?"

"What? Wasn't it clear enough?"

"No, Sir," a broad smile sprung upon her lips. "You just called me Lynn."

"Well, about time, isn't it?"

"Hell yes, Sir!" Lynn replied enthusiastically. "About damn time!"

Armus smiled at her. He didn't know how much time he had with Lynn. He didn't want his last time with Lynn, and the rest of his _GraveWalker_, ended up with Lieutenant – Sergeant – Soldier relationship. Should they part, he wanted to remember them as his friends. Because only friends were willing to follow him through the gates of hell. Even though they knew there was no way back.

.  
.

**-----------------------------------------------------  
Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter XIII:**

"I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of the future. What's next after this? Suppose we accomplish our mission... will the Earth Federation change? Will corruption stop? Will Earthnoids split from Spacenoids? And if they do, will it make any difference to us? And then, what will become of us?"  
"Clearly you have forgotten of what it takes to be a soldier. We were Earth Federation once, you and me. We soldiers were never trained to second-guess our judgment. We're not bred to think. We're made to one and only one purpose: to accomplish our mission. Second-guessing leads to hesitation, hesitation leads to death, or losing a war for that matter. You're thinking too much, Armus."  
"How come loosing most of your men doesn't make you think about these things?"  
"Because nothing is cheap. We have to pay for everything we want. We are trying to remind people about the danger of living with Spacenoids. The death of our comrades, and possibly our own, is the price we have to pay to make people remember. Death is not something you want to remember your comrades by, but if we accomplish this mission, then death is our glory. Now come on. It's time."

The _S Gundam_ was simply too powerful for the _GraveWalkers_. With a quick swing, the _S Gundam_ lined up its nozzle with the _WaveRider_, and a blinding light burst from the tip of the gun. Seconds later the _WaveRider_ breached into two parts, gutted by the razor-sharp assault of the _S Gundam_. The two parts then exploded, sending cloud of flare and dust into the space.

"_Bull Run_, we can't hold on! We need immediate cover fire!"  
"Lieutenant, _Bull Run_ has lost 80 of her combat capability. She is no use for you. I will concede to the Earth Federation Force."  
"What...."  
"_Bull Run_ surrenders to the Earth Federation Force. I'm sorry, Son. You're on your own."


	14. Chapter XIII: Endgame, Part I

**Chapter XIII: Endgame, Part I**

.  
.

_Space Station Penta,  
__April 4, UC 0088_

The final check up was almost complete. Armus Gray stood still on an overhead ramp, overseeing the main hangar of Space Station Penta. Lynn and the other 2 _GraveWalkers_ supervised the technicians mounting up armor plating and ammunitions using any spare parts they could scavenge in the station. Torque wrenches flew here and there, and sparks from electric welders blossomed all along the mobile suits. The _Xeku Zwei_, Josh Offshore's blue mobile suit, monopolized two spaces and drew twice as many technicians than those for a single _Z Plus_. The azure monstrosity towered over anything else in the hangar; but even its one-of-its-kind feature could not wipe away the anxiety that fired on the eyes of every soldiers. In 12 hours, the _New Desides_ - X Divisional Fleet force would strike Earth Federation senate on Dakar.

"I talked to the chief tech," Josh Offshore came in. "EFF took almost everything from Penta, but the leftovers are more than enough to refurbish our mobile suits to nominal conditions. The techs found some cryogenic systems to replace your busted ones, so you're good to go. Admiral Aeno found a stash of _Gundarium_ plating on the warehouse. Not enough for _Bull Run_, but plenty for the mobile suits. Weapons, ammunitions and food were also contained. We practically robbed this place."

"Will it make a difference?" Armus huffed.

"What do you mean 'will it make a difference'? Don't tell me you're afraid of dying!"

"I'm not afraid of dying," Armus cocked his rifle. "I'm afraid of the future. What's next after this? Suppose we accomplish our mission... will the Earth Federation change? Will corruption stop? Will Earthnoids split from Spacenoids? And if they do, will it make any difference to us? And then, what will become of us?"

"Clearly you have forgotten of what it takes to be a soldier," Josh smiled.

"Have I?" Armus scoffed.

"Yes you have. We were Earth Federation once, you and me. We soldiers were never trained to second-guess our judgment. We're not bred to think. We're made to one and only one purpose: to accomplish our mission. Second-guessing leads to hesitation, hesitation leads to death, or losing a war for that matter. You're thinking too much, Armus."

"How come loosing most of your men doesn't make you think about these things?"

"Because nothing is cheap," Josh threw his eyes toward the hangar. "We have to pay for everything we want. Nine years ago EFF made a mistake for letting the Spacenoids grow into a military power as _Principality of Zeon_. The EFF built _Titans_ to correct this mistake, but somehow the Spacenoids managed to poison the Earth Federation Senate to kill their own brainchildren. Now people seem to forget _Zeon_ and start to embrace the Spacenoids. We are trying to remind people about the danger of living with Spacenoids. The death of our comrades, and possibly our own, is the price we have to pay to make people remember. Death is not something you want to remember your comrades by, but if we accomplish this mission, then death is our glory. Now come on. It's time."

It was a difficult point of view for Armus to palate, but he thought it was not the right time to ponder about philosophy. He followed Josh Offshore to descend to the hangar, then walked by his mobile suit. Lynn greeted him with a small smile, giving him a sense of readiness. Armus nodded his approval, then rallied his troops for what seemed to be the last time.

"This is our last battle together. We might not make it to see the end, and even if we do, the end might not be the ones we always imagine. But for all it's worth, I am proud to be a _GraveWalker_. I am honored to fight with a dozen of troops that give their hearts and souls for the glory of the true Earth Federation Force. I wish our fallen comrades were still here for our last stand. Now get to your mobile suits and make yourself proud."

Armus ended his speech with a salute. Lynn and the other 2 crews returned it with gusto. They didn't say anything, but their enthusiastic gestures were answer enough. They were ready to follow Armus to go wherever he wanted.

Armus dismissed them and climbed the ladder to the cockpit. He commenced the ritual: strapping himself to the command couch and punching the start button. The whirring sound at the back of his head told him about the eagerness of his _Z Plus_ to follow his command. Seconds later his console sprouted information about the status of his mobile suits. Satisfied, Armus spoke to his comlink, "Alpha One, this is Gamma One. All system nominal."

"Very good, Lieutenant," Tosh Cray's voice crackled through his speaker. "Now listen to me. Your job is very simple. Clear my back from any bogeys until I bomb the Earth Federation Senate. I believe your _Z Plus_ has the capability for atmospheric entry on your own, so keep the formation tight, but break off formation and fire at will if you feel it's necessary. I'll wait for you to regroup outside."

Jet engine screeched as _WaveRiders_ blasted out of the hangar, slitting the dark space with their long, white trails. Armus lined up with Bull Run and orchestrated his squadron into a wedge formation. Tosh Cray followed suit in his _Zodiac_, with Josh Offshore closing the formation in his _Xeku Zwei_. _Bull Run_ led the convoy toward Earth, and was about to engage atmospheric entry when proximity alarm roared through the bridge.

"All units, this is _Bull Run_. Two _MSZ006-C1 Z Plus_ and the _S Gundam_ are latching onto us, 2 minutes away and closing," the tactical officer of _Bull Run_ stated. "_Task Force Alpha's Pegasus III_ is 5 minutes away and closing."

"These guys don't know when to quit!" Tosh Cray grunted. "Lieutenant Gray, take'em out!"

Armus yanked his joystick hard, bringing his _WaveRider_ pitch up 180 degree until he faced the opposite direction. Jiggling the stick a little, he lined up with one of the _C1 Z Plus_ and waited for the hard lock. His heart pounding in his ears, he rubbed the trigger with his thumb as the targeting reticule sprung bright yellow. And when the reticule turned blood red, Armus mashed the trigger, spitting multiple blasts toward the _C1 Z Plus_. At the same time, his console screamed bloody murder, declaring the enemy was doing the same thing. Armus jerked his joystick hard to the left, missing a twin beam attack by the inches. Armus completed his roll, and cursed knowing the _C1 Z Plus_ pulled the same stunt, dodging his attack.

Meanwhile, Lynn and the other 2 _GraveWalkers_ lunged toward the _S Gundam_, paying little homage to the other _C1 Z Plus_. They knew that the _C1 Z Plus_ was only a different variant from their mobile suit. The _S Gundam_, however, was the crown jewel of _Task Force Alpha_. Lynn switched to mobile suit mode and took a good aim at the center of the _S Gundam_. The other 2 _WaveRiders_ swung to the left and right while throwing everything they've got at the _S Gundam_. Lynn waited until she had a lock, then fire 3 rounds of sharp attacks at the _Gundam_. But almost inhumanely the _S Gundam_ rolled, pitched, yawed, and flinched to dodge every single attack. Goosebumps struck Lynn and her face went pale, as if she was looking at the devil itself. Mesmerized, she launched her second vain attack, totally oblivious to the other _C1 Z Plus_ that lined up with one of the _GraveWalker_. A short burst from its rifle awakened her from her trance, but it was too late. She could only watch as one of her wingmen spun uncontrollably with smoking fuselage, before ended up in a brilliant explosion.

"Oh... crap! Lieutenant, we lost..."

"Keep your eyes on the _S Gundam!_" Armus quickly interjected, knowing how easy Lynn was distracted over a fallen comrade. "I'll take care of the _C1_'s!"  
Still in _WaveRider_ mode, Armus pumped up his beam rifle, peppering the back of the _C1 Z Plus_, but the EFF mobile suit rolled back and forth. The _C1 Z Plus_ tried to return fire, but Armus deftly swung to the mobile suit's blind spot, keeping it from unleashing its firepower. Desperate, the _C1 Z Plus_ switched to _WaveRider_ mode and blasted its afterburner, trying to get a better angle of attack. Armus banked hard to the right and quickly attacked the other _C1 Z Plus_ that just fried his teammate. His cannon belched, spitting beam strands at the EFF mobile suit. The unwary _C1 Z Plus_ was caught off guard. It managed to recoil, but one beam grazed the outer shell of its right leg. Sparks and smoke gushed out of the wound, and the hapless mobile suit staggered to maintain balance. Armus lined up with the failing mobile suit for the kill, but the other _C1 Z Plus_ lined up with his tail. Armus quickly banked to the left as two strands of light swooshed just below his fuselage. A second too late, and he was toast.

Lynn yelled in frustration as the _S Gundam_ continued to jeer at her attack, dancing left and right while starting to return fire. One shot almost got her on the torso if she was not quick enough to flinch. The other _GraveWalker_ used his superior agility to get a good position and score a hit at the _S Gundam_, but even the vaguest hit was impossible. The _S Gundam_ was simply too powerful for the _GraveWalkers_. With a quick swing, the _S Gundam_ lined up its nozzle with the _WaveRider_, and a blinding light burst from the tip of the gun. Seconds later the _WaveRider_ breached into two parts, gutted by the razor-sharp assault of the _S Gundam_. The two parts then exploded, sending cloud of flare and dust into the space.

"Sonofabitch!" Armus yelped, seeing his second wingman was butchered by the EFF ensemble. He quickly hailed his mother ship, "_Bull Run_, we can't hold on! We need immediate cover fire!"

To his dismay, a large commotion bantered his call for help, and after several seconds of inactivity, Aeno's reply came in like a dagger through his throat, "Lieutenant, _Bull Run_ has lost 80 of her combat capability. She is no use for you. I will concede to the Earth Federation Force."

"What...."

"_Bull Run_ surrenders to the Earth Federation Force. I'm sorry, Son. You're on your own."

Armus felt like a hammer fell onto his head. He knew Aeno was a coward, but he would never see this one coming. He felt his stomach gurgled, and he gulped hard to keep him from vomiting. Now he was down to 2 choices: follow Aeno and live, or continue fighting and die. If he followed Aeno, he could at least save Lynn, but Josh Offshore and Tosh Cray would die like idiots. The other way guaranteed his death, but the chance that everything they fought for would materialize. Tosh Cray descended to Earth and made his point clear by bombing the senate. Armus never agreed with Tosh Cray's plan, but giving up was a far, far worse act than terrorism. He couldn't do it to Jack and the other _GraveWalkers_ that fell victim to his decision.

Armed with newfound wrath, Armus cranked up his reactor to maximum and charged the two _C1 Z Plus_, but the twin mobile suits backed away, regrouping and launching themselves toward the _Zodiac_ and the _Xeku Zwei_ that started to make atmospheric reentry. With Aeno changing allegiance (again) and the _GraveWalkers_ down to 2 mobile suits, _Task Force Alpha_ must've felt comfortable leaving the _S Gundam_ fighting the _GraveWalkers_ and sending the fast _C1 Z Plus_ to deal with Tosh Cray and Josh Offshore. Armus turned back to face the _S Gundam_, but the scene was almost unbearable.

Lynn's _Z Plus_ was floating numbingly. Sparks blossomed from every part of her mobile suit. Flaming fluid from her cryogenic system spilled into the vast space. Armor was almost non existent, and her jet nozzles were gushing smoke. The _S Gundam_ perched proudly with its long beam rifle squarely against Lynn's cockpit.

"Lynn, get out of there!" Armus screamed from the top of his lung. "Bail out! Bail out!"

"I can't! Ejection system malfunctioned!" Lynn's terrified voice came in through the comlink. "Lieutenant... I don't want to die..."

"No! Hey! Hey you Feddie scumbag!" Armus did everything in his power to distract the _S Gundam_, but he couldn't shot it. He knew the _S Gundam _would flinch, and his shot might be the one that took Lynn away. "Godammit Ryu Roots! Leave her alone and get me!"

But it was not meant to be. The _S Gundam's_ rifle bloomed with light, and a hot strand of energy incised the _Z Plus_ right in the midst, cleanly went out through its back. Three consecutive explosions ripped the _Z Plus_ from the inside, ending with a massive fireball that took it out of sight.

Now Armus stood alone.

Memories of Lynn's life flashed inside his head like a slide projector, from the moment she entered the academy up till she opened up her dreams of having a family. To Armus' eyes, the blue-white mobile suit in front of him bore every responsibility of Lynn's crushed dreams. He felt his blood boiling to feverish pitch, and he quickly switched to mobile suit mode and charged the S Gundam, which started to turn back to face him in a duel.

"Now you die, Ryu Roots!"

.  
.

**----------------------------------------------------------  
****Next, on "I, Feddie" Chapter XIV:**

"I'll give you a chance to have mercy on your own soul. Surrender and your life will be spared."  
"I need no mercy."  
"Look at yourself. Look at your force. _Bull Run_ and _Seikyou_ had already conceded. My comrade was within striking distance with your attacking force. You've lost, and you are surrounded. There's no shame in giving it up!"  
"Never! Not until you die!"

Armus pumped his beam rifle several times with no avail, and his console screamed and blinked, pronouncing that his energy pack was 20 effective. Armus knew that he had only several shots left. He pumped his rifle, spreading reddish strands whose gleam illuminated the dark void. The _S Gundam_ took this lightly; it changed the energy pack on his rifle, then charged forward and hurled anything in his inventory. Traces of light from its vulcan and beam rifle raced toward the _Z Plus._ Armus blasted his jets, bringing his mobile suit away from the deadly volley, but _S Gundam_ burst its vulcan at Armus's head. At point blank range, the vulcan's punching power was enough to grind half of _Z Plus_' head into scrap metal.

Armus groaned in frustration and whipped his beam saber wildly, but the _S Gundam_ drew its beam saber. It thrust the beam blade into the _Z Plus'_ torso, and only Armus's quick reflex saved him from total destruction. The beam saber, however, sank into the _Z Plus_' right shoulder and walloped the internal structures. A brilliant explosion ensued, breaching one-third of the _Z Plus'_ torso along with its right arm. The drab mobile suit turned gray from the internal fire and smoke from broiled machinery, and floated haplessly.

_I, Feddie, and this is my last stand..._


	15. Chapter XIV: Endgame, Part II

**Chapter XIV: Endgame, Part II**

.  
.

_Earth Orbit,  
__April 4, UC 0088_

Armus whipped his _Z Plus_ to attack the _S Gundam_. He knew that his mobile suit was not a match against this EFF monstrosity, but staying alive was not his priority. Ryu Root's death was. Armus hoisted his gun and fired off. It was a hasty attack, and it didn't take a whole lot for the _S Gundam_ to pitch down and dodge the beam. It came back and its vulcan cannons flashed. Armus stood his ground and raised his shield. His mobile suit shook and trembled sustaining volleys after volleys of vulcan rounds. Fire burgeoned from the impact, tossing chipped _Gundarium_ into the cold, dark void. The _S Gundam_ proceeded with his beam rifle, but Armus kicked his jets, eluding the murderous streaks. He showered the _S Gundam_ with his own beams. The EFF mobile suit crisscrossed its path, missing the streaks by millimeters. Armus fired again, more furious, more bloodthirsty, but the _S Gundam_ pushed its superior agility to the edge. It twitched left and right, rolled back and forth, dodging each and every strike. The _S Gundam_ returned fire, and Armus flinched as the beam streaks swished only a finger away from his shoulder. The _S Gundam_ kept on firing in circular pattern, drawing himself closer to Armus with each shot.

When they were 50 meters apart, the _S Gundam _emptied his gun, then busted forward with his vulcan flashing madly. Armus shielded his body and dashed forward with his nozzle square at the _S Gundam's_ cockpit. He heard the locking system rang, then thumbed the trigger in quick succession. His last shot speared the _S Gundam's_ shoulder guard. A fireball inflated the balloon-like shoulder guard in a red-hot hue. Thebulky mobile suit staggered as it's shoulder guard erupted, sending fragmented _Gundarium_ into the space. Armus pressed the attack with more shots, but _S Gundam_ recovered quicker than Armus thought. It cringed and lobbed a disc from its head. Armus was caught off guard, and reflexively brought his shield to bear. The disc ravaged Armus' serrated shield and gnawed at his left hand. Sparks jetted from the hand when a splinter lodged into the manipulator and cut the main power cord. The sparks ignited the coolant, and within seconds Armus's left manipulator burst into flames.

"I'll give you a chance to have mercy on your own soul," Ryu Roots crackled. "Surrender and your life will be spared."

"I need no mercy," Armus hissed while fastened his grips on the joysticks.

"Look at yourself," Ryu Roots continued bidding. "Look at your force. _Bull Run_ and _Seikyou_ had already conceded. My comrade was within striking distance with your attacking force. You've lost, and you are surrounded. There's no shame in giving it up!"

"Never!" Armus gritted his teeth. "Not until you die!"

Armus pumped his beam rifle several times with no avail, and his console screamed and blinked, pronouncing that his energy pack was 20 effective. Armus knew that he had only several shots left. He pumped his rifle, spreading reddish strands whose gleam illuminated the dark void. The _S Gundam_ took this lightly; it changed the energy pack on his rifle, and readied another grenade. He charged forward and hurled anything in his inventory. Traces of light from its vulcan and beam rifle raced toward the _Z Plus._ Armus blasted his jets, bringing his mobile suit away from the deadly volley, but S Gundam burst its vulcan at Armus's head. At point blank range, the vulcan's punching power was enough to grind half of _Z Plus_' head into scrap metal.

As the head of the _Z Plus_ blasted into flames, the panoramic monitor flickered incessantly, alternating between distorted images of the battleground and total static. Armus groaned in frustration and whipped his beam saber wildly, but the _S Gundam_ drew its beam saber. It thrust the beam blade into the _Z Plus'_ torso, and only Armus's quick reflex saved him from total destruction. The beam saber, however, sank into the _Z Plus_' right shoulder and walloped the internal structures. A brilliant explosion ensued, breaching one-third of the _Z Plus'_ torso along with its right arm. Armus was flung to every direction, hitting charred console and splintered panoramic monitor. The drab mobile suit turned gray from the internal fire and smoke from broiled machinery, and floated haplessly.

The _S Gundam_ hoisted its beam saber for the final blow, but at the same time the _C1 Z Plus_ duo called for its aid. The _Zodiac_, with the help of the _Xeku Zwei_, proved to be too much for the _C1 Z Plus_. As much as Ryu Roots wanted to finish the fight, _ALICE_ decided to deal with the _Zodiac_ and _Xeku Zwei_, so the _S Gundam_ took off, leaving Armus drifting in a semi-catatonic mobile suit.

Inside the _Z Plus_ cockpit, Armus writhed in pain, feeling his muscles were leaving his body. Acrid smoke invaded his lung, and salty fluid dripped into his mouth. It was his own blood, streaming from a gash on his temple. He took several deep breaths to clear his view, and when he succeeded, he couldn't see anything because he lost the primary camera on the _Z Plus_ head. Half of his console was destroyed, and the power line was long cut off.

But Armus hadn't given up just yet. Defying the stinging pain in his arm, he reached under his command couch to activate back up power. His mobile suit jerked and writhed, coughed and sneered, but the alternate power source gave it a much-needed 'adrenaline' into the dying battlewagon. Sparks burst from the console, but seconds later it flickered to life. Armus punched the secondary camera, and his panoramic monitor glittered, sending reports from the battlefield.

It seemed that _Task Force Alpha_ looked down on Zodiac too much. Tosh Cray managed to destroy the _S Gundam_ escorts, the _C1 Z Plus_, and now he faced off with the _S Gundam_ with the help of Josh Offshore. The _Zodiac_ split into 2 parts, one joined hands with Josh Offshore in beating the _S Gundam_, the other proceeded to enter Earth's atmosphere. Overwhelmed and carrying battle scars from the previous fight with Armus, the _S Gundam_ took a severe beating, loosing armor plating in an alarming rate. But the combination of Ryu Roots' reckless piloting with _ALICE's_ calculated move saved the _S Gundam_ from attacks that would destroyed most experienced pilots.

Then the other part of _Zodiac_ started to glow. Tosh Cray successfully made an entry, and started his descend. Josh Offshore, in his desire to live through the bitter end, left the battlefield and fired his jets to dock with Tosh Cray. But the _S Gundam_ found a second wind and quickly diced the other half of the _Zodiac_. Free from the pressure, _ALICE_ took full control of the _S Gundam_ and ejected Ryu Roots, against his wish. While Ryu moaned and whined, the artificial intelligent whipped the _S Gundam_ to line up behind the _Xeku Zwei_.

"Josh, bogeys on your six!" Armus tried to warn him. "Josh... JOSH!! Get out of there!!"

Armus conjured up every bit of energy he could muster and directed it to the engines. But his _Z Plus_ was all but functional. Only one out of the verniers was working. So Armus could only watch helplessly as the _S Gundam_ sneaked up behind the _Xeku Zwei_ as it tried to dock with the _Zodiac_. By the time Josh flinched, the _S Gundam_ brought its beam cannons on its back to bear. The pure energy blasts sent the _Xeku Zwei_ reeling, burning, spinning out of control into Earth's atmosphere, swallowed by the extreme heat. He watched as the _S Gundam_ trained all weapons at the engine port of the _Zodiac_, then threw everything it had. He watched as the mighty mobile armor erupted, shooting fragments in various size and shape. And he could only watched as the _S Gundam_ burst into flame, sucked by the gravity, chastised by the atmosphere. The last flickers of the _S Gundam_ marked the end of the conflict.

"Separatist scum, surrender and exit your mobile suit at once!"

Armus exhaled sharply. Four _Wyvern_ fighters loomed over his head, with _Pegasus III_ on their back, guns aimed squarely on his cockpit. He knew it was the end of the road. His _Z Plus_ was so screwed even a .22 caliber shot would destroy it. Continue fighting to the death was pointless. Even if he managed to kill these _Wyverns_, he wouldn't possibly change anything. The spirit to reform the Earth Federation had died, buried along the doomed _New Desides_.

But he couldn't do it to Jack, Lynn, Josh Offshore, Brave Cod, Tosh Cray, and the slain members of his _GraveWalkers_ that gave up their lives for him. He was not Brian Aeno, and he would not step in his path. Besides, giving up now would only delay the court martial verdict that he already knew. The wage for treason is death. And death in front of a firing row was far worse than death on the battle.

_I, Feddie, and this is my last stand._

So Armus steadied his hand on the joystick and brought his targeting reticule to the square superstructure of _Pegasus III_. Ultimatums burst into his comlink, but he simply yanked the cable off his console. When the locking sound blasted, he pressed the trigger, sending hot, pure energy from his rifle toward the big ship. A blinding fireball swelled from the superstructure, bleeding fire and titanium chunks. Two more clicks on the trigger and _Pegasus III_ roared in hellish fire. The big ship started to roll to its starboard, gushing smoke and fire from 3 different wounds. But it still had a fight in it. It trained its cannons toward Armus, while the _Wverns_ regrouped in an attack formation with all guns square at the _Z Plus_ midst.

Then Armus saw a great, white ball of light.

.  
.  
.

**THE END**


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Well, that's the end. I really enjoy writing this fanfic. I got the idea writing _Gundam Sentinel_ fanfic when I stumbled upon _Gears Online_ website, last summer, that contained comprehensive data about this novel. Then I found the translation of _Gundam Sentinel: ALICE Confession_ on _Zeonic-Corps_ website. Boy, how I am hooked! Its level of realism surpassed anything I've ever seen in any _Gundam_ series. And like I mentioned in the prologue, I've never seen any _Sentinel_ fanfics anywhere in the web, if there are any. So I thought I'd pioneer Sentinel fanfic, and I hope I don't die alone.

In this opportunity I would like to express my gratitude for my fellow writers and reviewers that had shed some time to comment on my story. As I mentioned before, critics are my accelerator to reach perfection. So many thanks for _White Spirit Angel, SulliMike23, n30-z30n, Starscream, Wing Zero Alpha, Gundam Mk. Dead, Lodis Lord_ for your review. And also thanks for many readers who didn't leave a review. I hope everyone enjoy this fanfic.


End file.
